Dépendance
by Madhatter Sekiryou
Summary: Dépendance: Rapport qui fait qu'une chose n'existe que par rapport à une autre, il résulte le manque lors de l'absence de cette chose nécessaire, rendant le sujet accro' puisqu'il ne peut s'en passer.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli ou Sekiryou Madhatter

Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, si ce n'est pas triste! Et dire que cette radine de J.K Rowling refuse de m'en faire don! Pfff...

J'espère être à la hauteur, Je sais que vous attendez un autre manifeste aussi superbe que « Surprise » mais je dois malheureusement vous prévenir que cette fic n'est pas aussi concentré que ce Millésime... Avec l'espoir de ne pas trop vous décevoir!

Il s'agit ici d'une re-publication. Ce n'est pas une nouvelle fic, mais plutôt un nouveau compte : **Sekiryou Madhatter**. Pour l'occasion j'ai décidé de republier mais en coupant. Il fallait admettre qu'il était beaucoup trop long pour un OS. Je ne pense pas modifier drastiquement quoique ce soit car je trouve qu'il est assez complet comme ça. Merci de me lire pour ceux qui me découvrent, ou merci de nouveau pour ceux qui me suivent !

Bonne lecture!

Dédicace: A MA LUMI QUE J'AIME! Ma moitié que je ne vais pas tarder à retrouver sous peu en traversant l'océan qui nous sépare ! BISOU !

Résumé:

Dépendance: Rapport qui fait qu'une chose n'existe que par rapport à une autre, il résulte le manque lors de l'absence de cette chose nécessaire, rendant le sujet accro' puisqu'il ne peut s'en passer.

**DEPENDANCE**

**CHAPITRE I: Le jeu du chat et de la souris.**

Le fameux département de la magie de Londres est célèbre pour sa grandeur, sa magnificence et sa réputation... De labyrinthe. Selon la rumeur, même le constructeur est incapable de se repérer dans cette multitude de couloir qui se coupent, se croisent, se suivent, s'opposent. Une autre affirme que le département serait tout simplement incartable! Pour la simple et bonne raison que l'aura magique de tous ces salariés aurait fini par donner vie à l'édifice, et que sans cesse des couloirs mouvant naissaient, disparaissaient, se rejoignaient, tout comme les escaliers de Poudlard qui selon leurs humeurs permettaient ou pas l'accès aux ailes.

Il était donc déconseiller aux novices, comme aux vieux et aux jeunes; c'est à dire à tout le monde; d'employer les couloirs périphériques pour la simple et bonne raison que d'autres n'en étaient jamais revenu.

Et voilà pourquoi des amitiés se liaient immanquablement dans ce lieu, puisque la sécurité nécessitait que chacun se déplacent accompagnés à partir du grand hall en usant des cheminettes.

Il fallait être suicidaire pour décider de traverser seul, de son bureau au rez-de-chaussée à pied, par les couloirs. Cela explique sans doute l'atmosphère lugubre de ces artères qui étaient abandonnés au profit de jugulaire chaleureuse que formaient les réseaux de cheminettes. Il faisait assez froid à l'extérieur, les premières neiges de Décembre encombraient la rue et déjà l'euphorie de noël envahissait le ministère.

Draco Lucius Malefoy détestait ce genre de fête, « gryffondorienne » à son goût. Partout on faisait étalage de mièvrerie et il utiliserait sans doute se prétexte pour justifier le fait qu'il arpentait, seul, les couloirs du Ministère. Auror depuis deux ans et demi, il semblait marché en sachant pertinemment où il allait, alors qu'en vérité il marchait par nécessité, un besoin cuisant qui lui tordait les entrailles. Le genre de besoin qui vous garde éveillé toute la nuit, qui vous remplissait la tête au point d'oublier qu'on avait jamais pensé à autre chose. Il ralentit le pas, du haut de ses vingt cinq ans l'héritier Malefoy possédait tout! Beauté, richesse, renommé, orgueil, titre...

Avec la fin de la guerre on avait lavé le nom du blond platine, classé premier de sa promotion d'auror, son père qui avait reprit les affaires, avait triplé la richesse de leur patrimoine, le monde sorcier, en entier, respirait de la liberté acquis à la mort du mage noir, même s'il restait prêt à reprendre la armes.

Les cheveux coupés en brosse, le visage mince, des gestes sûr et gracieux, une taille ciselé par ces années de quiddich, il avait prit plus de vingt centimètres, faisant un bon 1,75m.

Il s'adossa au mur, comme s'il avait fait tout ce chemin pour s'arrêter ici! A cet angle précis, il ne restait même pas un mètre avant qu'il ne tourne, personne ne saurait expliquer ce qu'il faisait là, tout seul...

Enfin un mince sourire glissa sur les lèvres du blond, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis deux semaines, insensiblement il ferma les yeux. Le genre de réaction qu'on a lorsqu'enfin l'engourdissement du sommeil tant attendu se faisait sentir; comme un baume sur une plaie à vive. Encore un peu et il soupirerait presque. Draco serra la mâchoire en se forçant à ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas céder,

-Tu parles d'un rendez-vous...

La voix c'était élevée comme un chuchotement de l'autre coté.

-Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir. Phrase à tonalité sarcastique.

Malefoy ne bougea pas d'un seul centimètre, comme fixé sur place. N'osant même pas songé une minute à aller plus loin.

Deux semaines qu'il attendait ça, deux semaines passées à se battre contre l'engourdissement, le malaise, les nausées, vertiges, maux de têtes, pour se retrouver à moins d'un mètre de lui, dans l'obscurité d'un détour d'un couloir quelconque. Le brun aurait éclaté de rire s'il n'était pas aussi ulcéré. La tension le maintenait dans un état d'éveil intenable, c'est pour cette raison qu'il appuyait la tête contre le mur, il inspira pour se calmer.

-Quand pourra-t-on se voir? Finit par murmurer le visiteur.

Il aurait payé cher pour que sa voix soit un peu moins rauque, un peu plus sûr, beaucoup plus forte que les tremblements qui le secouaient...

-Pas aujourd'hui. Le blond était un peu inquiet.

Malefoy se passa nerveusement la langue sur la lèvre, manipulant un peu mieux son anxiété.

-J'ai besoin de toi... Souffla l'autre, ce qui le fit fermer les yeux.

Un frisson remonta dans la colonne du blond, il compta et déglutit comme pour se donner de la marge avant de répondre en ignorant son propre désir.

-Ne reviens plus ici. Lâcha de but en blanc Malefoy.

L'autre devait être fou pour mettre les pieds ici, il devait s'assurer que cela ne se reproduirait plus.

-Quand? Nouvelle demande pressante.

Oh diable Malefoy et ses frayeurs! Il avait du mal à arrêter les tremblements de son corps en serrant les poings. Ils devaient se voir...

-Je te le dirais.

Draco avait besoin d'une marge, cela l'agaçait prodigieusement, quelques soit la situation, avec l'autre, il n'avait jamais l'impression de diriger et il détestait ne pas diriger...

-Où? La voix s'éleva un peu plus forte.

-Tu me fatigues...

Harry n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que l'autre c'était passé une main dans les cheveux nonchalamment, le silence du brun sembla inquiété le serpentard. Potter inspira en se mordant la lèvre pour prendre un peu d'assurance dans la voix, juste une peu...

-Je... Souffla-t-il à peine avant de se faire couper.

-Ne dis pas mon nom!

La phrase avait jaillit sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, une rage sans borne brûla les veines du golden-boy.

-Tu me prends pour un idiot! J'suis pas assez bête pour te nommer! Siffla t-il rageusement.

-Change de ton avec moi tu veux! Du mépris, c'était le mieux que sa voix puisse faire pour l'instant.

Draco sortit un paquet de cigarette et un briquet, lorsqu'il était nerveux il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fumer.

-Ou sinon?

Le ton de Potter était mordant d'ironie, de sarcasme et de colère, avec peut-être une pointe d'amusement.

-Tu vas partir? C'est ça? Reprit-il incrédule.

-Boucle-là! Ragea d'un coup le serpentard.

Il n'y avait que lui pour l'énerver autant, pour éveiller rien qu'avec sa présence, la rage dans ses veines. Seul le gryffondor pouvait en quelques mots le mettre hors de lui.

-Épargne-moi tu veux! Siffla agacé Draco.

Il n'était pas venu pour écouter les sarcasmes du brun! Hors de question que Potter se fiche de lui à ses dépends!

-Pourquoi? Tu n'as pas eut cette grâce pour moi. Tss... Nous sommes dans le même bateau blondi, je te vois mal partir, quoique « _le navire coule, les rats quitte le rafiot!_ »

Il se fichait de lui! C'était la meilleure!

-Ne me cherche pas! Je peux bien partir et te planter, là, encore pour deux semaines!

Le regard de Malefoy s'endurcit.

-Réfléchit, lequel de nous deux à le plus besoin de l'autre?

Encore une fois, il l'avait mit hors de lui, encore une fois tout se passait autrement que ce qu'il désirait... Fichu Potter! Le silence tomba entre eux, l'arrière goût du tabac lui donna la nausée.

-C'est bizarre, il me semble que tu n'as rien répondu, non? Rajouta le blond colérique.

Ça lui faisait mal de parler mais c'était plus fort que lui, il devait dépasser cette colère puérile mais n'y arrivait vraiment pas, le blond attendit une réponse qu'il savait ne pas venir.

-J'ai envie de toi... Finit par répondre l'autre.

Non, rien n'allait comme il le fallait, mais que pouvait-il faire... Il n'aimait pas ce terrain, il n'aimait pas être vulnérable... Il n'aimait pas le nœud que faisait son estomac en entendant ces mots qui faisait écho en lui... FOUTU POTTER!

Harry sentit l'aigreur revenir en lui, le secouer, il n'avait pas la force de jouer avec le serpentard, pas la force de faire semblant, ni de refaire le petit manège habituelle, qu'est ce que l'autre ne comprenait pas?

-La faute à qui? Cracha t-il hargneusement?

Pour qui était-il dans cet état? Hein? Le serpentard n'était pas tout blanc dans cette histoire.

-Tu me demande ce qui me retient? Finit par lancer le brun, énervé.

-Je sais que c'est pire pour toi... Depuis combien de temps tu ne dors plus? Tu ne manges plus? Depuis combien de temps tournes-tu en rond? Souffres-tu? Cette discussion était à deux temps, Draco était un peu hébété.

L'horreur piégea illusoirement le Prince, il se parlait plus à lui-même, comme s'il faisait le bilan, puis...

-Tais-toi! Ragea d'un coup Potter.

-Reste où tu es! Sinon je pars!

Après tout il pouvait encore le faire, il pouvait trouver la force de le planter là! Malefoy pouvait encore l'éviter un certain temps... Effectivement, le brun avait esquivé un mouvement vers lui. Une chope de plomb lui alourdit les entrailles... Toute cette attente pour ça!

-Je n'ai pas choisit de souffrir autant!

L'agressivité de sa réponse secoua l'autre de sa léthargie. Une culpabilité noua la gorge du blond qui voulut se rattraper.

-Je... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Arrête! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, surtout pas ça! Surtout venant de toi! Je vaux mieux que ta pitié! Alors ne me fais pas l'affront de me faire une chose pareille!

Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour ressentir la rage du brun, la flambée de haine qu'il avait éveillé. Ils n'étaient jamais sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Il faut toujours que tu brises les moments qui pourraient valoir le coup...

Un rire sarcastique s'éleva de l'obscurité, tirant Malefoy, comme s'il avait sombré durant un court instant dans quelque chose d'amer.

-Oh je suis navré!

Se fut la goutte de trop! Malgré sa conviction de ne pas bouger, le blond s'arracha du mur et franchit le peu de distance médiocre et risible qui les séparait. Draco ne savait pas s'il allait le frapper ou le tuer directement. Il songera plus tard, qu'à cette minute précise, il aurait vendu son âme à l'enfer pour que le brun lui tienne tête, le dévisage avec méprit, l'attrape comme avant par le col avec rage et...

Et rien, le couloir était vide, rien du tout, nul trace du gryffondor qui de toute évidence avait transplané, et cette simple constatation le suffoqua de dépit. Potter l'avait planté là et sa rage était plus teinté de désarroi que de colère, la sensation d'engourdissement et de manque revint aussitôt ce qui ne fut que la preuve, plus flagrante, que l'autre n'était plus dans les ici. N'était ce pas ce qu'il voulait? Brutalement Malefoy s'étouffa, se sentant comme une enfant auquel on aurait ôté de porté la seule chose qu'il ne désira jamais. Il se mordit la lèvre, au bord des larmes, cherchant reprendre son sang froid.

-Va au diable POTTER!

Seul l'écho du couloir lui répondit...

Seul un sorcier d'un niveau classe A d'auror pouvait se permettre de transplaner comme l'avait fait le brun. La seule consolation qu'il avait était qu'il avait planté Malefoy contre sa raison. Il imagina le blond furieux, suffoquant à cette constatation, pourtant sa réjouissance ne dura que quelques minutes, déjà la douleur sourde lui parcourait le bras gauche alors qu'il se sentait ganté de plomb.

L'obscurité ne servait pas à grand chose, Harry se déplaçait constamment avec un manteau au capuchon relevé. Il se maudit d'être gryffondor; ce trait typique qui expliquait pourquoi il agissait autant sur un coup de tête. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour revenir, et c'est plus frustré que jamais qu'il rentra chez lui.

Enfin, si l'on pouvait nommer ça chez lui, on avait déménagé le Q.G de l'Ordre avec lui, puisque la maison des Blacks lui avait été arrachée des mains par les autorités, brûlantes de le voir embrassé un détraqueur. La ruelle était sombre et puante, glaciale et repoussante, les murs suintaient, voilà à quoi en était réduit l'enfant à la cicatrice, logé dans des bas fonds si insondable que même les détraqueurs n'y plongeaient pas. Un mot en fourchelang lui ouvrit une porte qu'il franchit sans soulagement, une fatigue atroce lui tomba sur les épaules, maladive et épuisante, celle qui se refusait au sommeil, celle qui vous maintient malgré vous en éveil. Harry ne prit pas la peine d'ôter son manteau, il fit retomber la capuche simplement.

Ses cheveux désordonnés avaient poussés au point qu'il les tire en arrière, en queue de cheval, la cicatrice de son front n'était que souvenir, et sous ses lunettes rondes des cernes étaient visible. Preuve qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup pour ne pas dire peu, et cela depuis un certain temps. Lupin avait regardé Harry entré et aller s'affaler de mauvaise grâce dans un fauteuil, face au feu, comme il le faisait depuis plus d'une semaine d'ailleurs. Il restait figé, comme lobotomisé de toute émotion sauf de la colère, il suffisait de lui adresser la parole pour qu'il vous saute presque à la gorge. Il semblait haïr la terre entière et cette dernière le lui rendait plutôt bien.

L'attaque des mangemorts à Poudlard avait échouée, mais la situation n'avait cessée de se dégrader après leur septièmes années, la guerre battait son plein, c'est à cette période que Dumbledore disparût de la circulation. Le gryffondor c'était retrouvé seul, à devoir chercher et détruire les horcruxes, sa maitrise en magie noir s'améliora au fur et à mesure, et non sans peine. Il lui avait fallut plus d'un an et demi avant d'atteindre le dernier horcruxe, Nagini, lors de la bataille finale, puis le duel inévitable avait eut lieu...

Le sort du mage noir l'avait frappé de plein fouet et il c'était écroulé, c'est là que le Directeur de Poudlard refit son apparition et le coup de théâtre le plus absurde de l'humanité eut lieu:

Albus Perceval Wilfrid Dumbledore tua le tant redouter Lord Voldemort, rare furent ceux à comprendre que le sort du mage noir n'avait fait qu'être contré par les barrières de Potter et s'être répercuté en détruisant l'ultime part de lui qu'il y avait glissé dans la cicatrice.

Et voilà comment péri celui-dont-il-ne-fallait-pas-prononcé-le-nom... Sauf que voir survivre le survivant ne fut pas bénéfique pour lui-même. Et l'imaginable eut lieu...

1) Après interrogation du Golden-boy, le ministère trouva suspect ses connaissances en magie noir, on se mit à la craindre démesurément.

2) La rumeur absurde comme quoi le dernier horcruxe vivant du mage serait sur le point d'anéantir le monde.

3) Et qu'il fallait sous peu en finir avec le Survivant avant que le Lord ne prenne possession de son corps et de ses pouvoirs pour anéantir l'univers.

Il n'avait pas fallut trois mois pour que l'enfant prodige devienne l'ennemi public numéro 1 et cela faisait à peu près quatre ans et demi qu'il vivait dans l'ombre de l'humanité, après s'être battu pour elle.

Le bon vieux directeur de Poudlard était mort l'an passé, affirmant sur son lit que le dernier horcrux ne devait jamais être connu et sommeillerait éternellement, avec lui mort. Sans pour autant, une seule fois, démentir le ministère sur l'erreur dont le Golden-boy était victime.

Peut-être l'ignorait-il? Peut-être le savait-il? Mais pas une fois il n'accorda confiance au brun et de toute façon Harry n'attendait plus rien de lui, ni de personne.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé ce que tu as été cherché.

La voix de Lupin le tira malgré lui de sa rêverie, il posa son regard sur le lycanthrope.

-Tu devrais être auprès de ta femme. Lança le brun.

-Et tu devrais dormir... Tu es affreux, même les revenants on l'air moins décrépit que toi...

Marmonna t-il embarrassé, tout en le scrutant.

-Tu sais bien que les potions de sommeil ne fonctionnent pas sur moi.

-Tu vas finir par mourir d'épuisement si tu continu.

Le regard d'Harry retourna à la cheminée, comme s'il se murmurait à lui-même...

-Si seulement c'était possible... Si seulement...

…

La porte du bureau de Malefoy claqua, il était rageur et excédé. Il se dirigea directement à son bureau où il entreprit de ranger pour se calmer.

-Toi, on t'a posé un lapin.

La voix de son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini le fit sursauter à peine, ce dernier attendait depuis dix minutes.

-Pourquoi une telle affirmation?

-Tu n'arrives jamais en retard, c'est qu'on t'a retenue, et vue que tu es d'une humeur affable... Je dirais qu'on t'a laissé poireauter. Sans doute un suicidaire.

Draco fit l'effort de regarder son ami dans les yeux pour se concentrer... Et de toute façon il était trop tard. Potter avait choisi de le laisser, c'est qu'au fond il ne devait pas souffrir autant.

***************************** FLASH******************************

Si Malefoy devait désigner le tournant de son existence, se serait à ce moment là. Lorsque la voix colérique de son bien-aimé professeur de potion avait vociféré.

-Mr Malefoy!

Tout avait commencé par une rixe, jusqu'ici rien d'anormal, contre Potter, autant dire de la banalité de l'ordre du quotidien. Malefoy était sous le couvert de l'Ordre du Phénix et avait fait une rentrée à peu près normale de septième année. Sauf qu'entre Potter et lui la situation c'était dégradé. Pour la première fois en sept ans à Poudlard, Séverus Snape était intervenu dans l'une de leur bagarre en faveur du brun. Les témoins de la scène vous diraient qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement. Puisque c'était le Prince qui le tenait par le col, la provocation d'Harry était allé trop loin de toute évidence et Snape qui s'apprêtait à les accueillir en cours les avait trouvés ainsi.

-Mr Malefoy!

Juste ça, et ce simple avertissement l'avait fait lâcher prise. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire! Snape l'avait sanctionné, tous étaient abasourdis, l'ordre se fit dans les rangs et les élèves entrèrent en salle...

C'était sans compter un- cracbaboum- sort qui fit tomber les affaires du blond platine, petite vengeance du Golden-boy qui le laissa ramasser toutes ses fournitures.

Sa vie avait réellement changé! Pour la première fois, Malefoy entra en dernier.

-Mr Malefoy! 10 Points moins au serpentard, vous êtes le dernier.

L'assistance était horrifiée, non seulement il était dernier mais il avait fait perdre de points à sa maison! D'un point de vue externe, on soutiendrait que cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Snape avait instauré cette petite loi, le dernier à franchir la porte pénalisait de 10 points sa table. Il était normal que Malefoy n'échappe pas à la règle.

Mais le glas sonna plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, à la fin des cours pour être plus exact. Le blond avait fini depuis belle lurette sa potion, il rangea sa palliasse et s'apprêtait à replacer les ingrédients en trop accumulé. Il était donc tout près de la table du Golden-boy qui finissait tant bien que mal, mais surtout mal, sa potion. Ils avaient eut deux heures, mais Snape laissait une demie-heure de plus pour les trainards.

-Vas-y 'mione! J'me débrouille, ça ira. Lança simplement Harry.

La préfette regarda le brun, hésita, puis attrapa Ron et l'entraîna.

-Hey! S'insurgea Weasley.

-Viens aussi! Tu vas lui parler et l'empêcher de se concentrer, à tout de suite Harry!

Ce qui explique pourquoi Potter était tout seul ou presque puisque à deux tables Neville aussi finissait (le massacre!). Pressé de déguerpir, le brun avait finalement poussé son sac dans l'allée, espérant l'attraper et filer dès la fin. Malefoy le toisa en passant, le voyant rajouter plus que de mesure de la bave de crapaud, il fronça un sourcil en voyant la poudre de safran sur la palliasse.

Pourquoi Potter utilisait de la poudre de Safran, alors que la potion nécessitait du chanvre, c'est à dire deux ingrédients non compatibles? C'est parce qu'il était plongé dans cette constatation qu'il ne vit pas le sac par terre et... S'étala par terre sans grâce!

Heureusement que la salle se vidait depuis dix minutes, il n'y avait plus un serpentard à part lui pour assister à une telle horreur. Harry le regarda quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, voir Malefoy étaler pitoyablement au sol était la cerise sur le gâteau et lui illuminait sa semaine entière. Normalement la voix de Snape aurait dû couper court à une telle humiliation, amis celui-ci avait fait une brève disparition, allant chercher de nouvelle fiole dans la réserve contigüe. Neville assistait à la scène, inquiet.

Harry était le seul suicidaire de l'école à rire aussi ouvertement du Prince, pourtant Merlin savait à quel point le blond était revenu sombre et inquiétant de ses vacances, hargneux, haineux et dur.

Si avant il sortait sa baguette à tout va, aujourd'hui il n'hésitait pas à frapper avec ses poings, tout son corps semblait tendre à ça. Se battre, d'où la prise de ce matin.

-Alors Malefoy! On n'arrive plus à lutter contre sa nature de rampant.

Harry aussi était devenu inquiétant, dédaigneux et sarcastique ce qui mettait souvent Hermione, Ron et Neville mal à l'aise. Ils semblaient avoir perdu le naïf petit gryffondor, ça avait été graduel, mais depuis l'invasion des mangemorts cette transformation était palpable et incompréhensible. Malefoy se redressa, déjà prêt à en découdre.

-Boucle-là, Potter.

La situation s'inversa, la rage gonfla les veines d'Harry, ce qu'il pouvait détester le blond! Le ton de Malefoy avait été détaché, froid, en trois mots il avait insulté et démontrer au brun qu'il ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville. Cette façon hautaine de juger sans rien dire, un maintient trop aristocratique et suffisant, le silence du serpentard l'insulta plus qu'un remarque acerbe.

Le demi sourire sur ce visage de fouine lui tordait les entrailles d'une envie incommensurable de l'effacer de sa face à coup de poings. Et Malefoy savait pertinemment le désir qu'avait le gryffondor d'en venir aux mains, et c'est cela qui le réjouissait autant, Harry crevait d'envie de le rouer de coup mais n'avait aucun prétexte.

-Harry... Murmura Neville inquiet.

Il fusilla Neville qui recula, Malefoy fit mine d'arranger sa robe avec minutie, encore un truc que le brun ne supportait pas. Allez savoir pourquoi, l'ultime présence de l'autre avait une telle conséquence sur lui! Il ne pensait pas le haïr, non. Juste le détester véritablement, tout ce qui se rapprochait un tant soit peu de Malefoy l'horripilait, jusqu'à sa voix. Rageur, Harry attrapa le premier ingrédient venu et le jeta dans le chaudron, soit de la poudre de safran qu'il mélangea. Malefoy resta éberlué lorsqu'il vit le gryffondor se saisir de la fiole de chanvre et la verser entièrement.

-Tu es totalement malade Potter!

S'il l'aurait pu, il lui aurait enfoncé la tête dans le chaudron, il serra la mâchoire.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy?

-Le dernier imbécile de première année sait qu'il ne faut sous aucun prétexte mélanger du safran et du chanvre, serait-il possible qu'on-t-est lobotomisé à ta naissance Potter?

Harry le regarda perplexe et désarçonné, Neville recula et son premier geste fut de se jeter sous la table. La lumière se fit dans l'esprit du brun.

-Je ne risque rien, puisque j'ai éteins le feu sous le chaudron, la potion est déjà...

Malefoy fixa la solution.

-T'es vraiment cinglé, même à froid ils ne sont pas compatible.

Le blond sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la palliasse.

-N'allume pas!

-J'éteins, abruti!

Cet idiot risquait vraiment de faire sauter son chaudron!

-Mais c'est déjà fait!

Il bouscula le bras du Prince, le sort fut légèrement dévier, ce qui poussa les feuilles de parchemin vers les flammes.

-Regarde demeuré! Tu as baissé le feu! Il n'est pas éteint!

Harry fronça les sourcils, il était pourtant certain de l'avoir fait! Plus tard en revenant sur les détails il se rendrait compte qu'Hermione l'avait discrètement rallumé. Mais pour l'instant il était à deux doigts de faire passer le chaudron au travers du corps de Malefoy.

-Malefoy! Je te dis que j'ai...

Le chaudron déborda, le blond recula, Harry se retourna face à sa palliasse pour assister à la scène, les feuilles avaient prit feu sous le chaudron, réchauffant instantanément la potion, il y eut un sifflement strident.

-Couches-toi Potter!

C'est à ce moment que Séverus revint, le chaudron explosa, mais avant le sifflement augmenta d'intensité au point qu'ils durent e tenir la tête, tout ce qui était fait de verre explosa, c'est à dire, vitrine et fiole! La voix de Snape s'éleva?

-POTTER! MALEFOY! Deux heures de retenues!

Collé! Voilà le tournant de son existence, Malefoy c'était fait coller! Lui, Draco Malefoy avait eut une retenue! Donné par Séverus Snape!

******************************FIN FLASH*************************

La crise était proche, Harry sentit la pièce tanguer, c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'extirpa du fauteuil sous l'œil inquiet de Lupin, ce dernier se leva mais Harry le fusilla du regard si ouvertement qu'il n'avança pas.

-Rentre chez toi Lupin.

Le brun tituba hors du salon, pour monter à sa chambre.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne!

…

Malefoy qui venait de tremper sa plume dans l'encrier le renversa, il dû agripper son poignet qui l'élançait, Blaise le regarda abasourdi. Il savait que le blond couvait quelque chose, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le prenait en faute. Zabini se leva, Draco l'arrêta.

- Ça va passer! Reste assis.

******************************SUITE FLASH*******************************

Il était encore sous le choc... Collé! Lui! A cause de Potter! Et avec Potter! Il n'avait rien fait pourtant, se défendre aurait été inutile quant à Neville, il n'était d'aucune utilité puisqu'il c'était jeté dès que Malefoy avait désigné les ingrédients. Snape leur fit savoir vertement qu'ils avaient de la chance de ne pas être renvoyés!

-Vous avez deux heures, et pas une seconde de plus pour faire cette potion.

Le brun aurait préféré récurer les chaudrons, Malefoy le fusillait audacieusement, puis il fallut bien commencer par le début. Ils se retrouvèrent à couper, trier, mesurer les ingrédients.

Le premier à rajouter fut le blond, 25 grammes de vanilin, puis il repartit dans le concassage, le brun préféra se concentrer, appréciant sans l'admettre le silence que le serpentard gardait.

… Peut-être que s'ils avaient parlés, ils s'en seraient tirer, il est vrai qu'un minimum de communication aurait permis qu'ils terminent au plus vite cette maudite potion qu'ils étaient censés faire à deux. Alors que Malefoy cherchait le reste des ingrédients, Harry reproduit à l'identique ou presque les gestes fait par le blond dix minutes plus tôt... Très bien, au moins ils faisaient la même potion, aucun risque que le chaudron n'explose! Quoique... On peut l'espérer?

-Potter! Ne rajoute rien dans ma potion!

Harry grinça des dents.

-Je te ferais voir que nous faisons cette potion à deux, Malefoy!

-Ne me rappel pas cette aberration balafré. Pousses-toi, tu vas gâcher la solution!

Malefoy versa des deux fioles de sang de poulpe, Harry ne pensa pas une seconde à lui dire qu'il en avait déjà mit.

*Vingts minutes plus tard *

-Potter! Ne touches pas au feu!

-J'ai baissé comme il est indiqué! Bordel, Malefoy tu vas arrêter de me stresser à crier!

Effectivement il avait littéralement sursauté, le brun le fusilla.

-Qu'est ce que tu rajoutes encore?

-Un catalyseur.

-Un quoi? D'où il tenait ce truc?

-Ignare! Décidément l'autre était vraiment stupide!

-Fouine! Sale petit aristo' songea le brun! Tu parles! Malefoy avait un don pour l'énerver.

-Imbécile! Mais pourquoi Merlin l'avait-on collé avec lui!

-Vermine. Encore un peu et il allait vraiment cogner.

-Potter! Malefoy! Vous êtes censés travailler! Pas vous insulter!

Snape avait fait un tour de routine pour s'assurer qu'ils ne c'étaient pas encore entre tués. Miracle miraculeux! (Aïe! Pléonasme!) Il ne c'étaient pas encore tapés dessus.

-Il vous reste quarante cinq minutes, n'oubliez pas de faire le commentaire sur parchemin.

Il repartit à son étiquetage, les deux ennemis se fusillèrent, puis partirent à leurs copies... Au bout d'un moment, le brun sembla prendre sur lui-même.

- Malefoy, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu as rajouté à cette potion?

Le Prince venait d'y introduire une solution scintillante, suivit d'une petite pierre.

- C'est un stabilisateur.

- Et ça?

- Un accélérateur.

- En d'autres termes?

Le blond se mordit la langue, puis souffla bruyamment.

- Du béozard, de l'anhydre et de la métho-sulfate. Harry fut désappointé.

- Aucun de ses ingrédients n'est sur la liste.

- Je sais.

Draco retourna à la potion comme s'il ne tenait plus compte de l'existence du brun.

-Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as rajouté ces ingrédients qui ne sont pas sur la liste?

Le serpentard aurait pu l'ignorer, mais il parla avec agacement.

-Tu es tombé sur la tête quand tu étais petit Potter ou ta bêtise est congénitale? Le catalyseur concentre les effets de la potion, le stabilisateur diminue les effets de rejet et l'accélérateur garanti l'effet optimal de la solution. N'importe quelle troisième année le sait!

Harry toisa encore plus l'autre, ne masquant pas son antipathie.

-N'empêche, tu as rajouté des ingrédients hors liste! Si ça se trouve, tu as gâchés la potion! Qu'est ce qui te prouve que ça n'aura pas de répercutions néfaste?

-Ce n'est pas du chanvre et du safran Potter, aucune chance.

-Tu n'es pas professeur que je sache!

-Mais je suis incontestablement plus doué que toi. Tous les élèves doué et intelligent le font, ce n'est qu'un raccourcit, Potter.

Le gryffondor parût perplexe.

- Je ne vois pas de raccourcit à rajouter n'importe quoi dans...

- C'est parce que tu es un demeuré! D'après toi pourquoi Granger s'en tire aussi bien?

Malefoy roula son parchemin qu'il avait fini, puis fit face au brun.

- Remercie moi, ingrat illettré et ignorant.

- Et de quoi? Sale fouine, déchet de l'humanité!

- De ma grandeur d'âme, inculte!

- La grandeur de ta connerie, oui! Tu es le seul que je connaisse à faire un tel culte à la bêtise.

Le blond se pinça l'arrête du nez en grinçant des dents.

- Remercie-moi...

- Et puis quoi encore!

- Laisse moi finir, imbécile! Grâce à moi nous avons fini.

- T'es malade!

- Grâce à l'accélérateur, la potion est à son terme. Fini Potter, il ne reste plus qu'à prendre des échantillons.

- C'est impossible!

- Tu n'as qu'à regarder la couleur, elle est parfaite. Normal! C'est moi qui l'ai faite.

Harry se pencha sur le chaudron et du le constater à contre cœur.

- Malefoy! Rappelle-moi de te tuer si ce n'est pas ta suffisance qui le fait avant.

Le blond sortit sa baguette et...

- N'éteint pas!

-Cette potion est finie! Si tu la laisse encore sur le feu tu vas la brûler Potter! C'est comme une sauce, elle devient salée si tu la laisse réduire après cuisson.

Avec agacement le blond souffla les flammes, puis commença à ranger.

- Si on m'avait dit un jour que Draco Malefoy savait cuisiner...

- Pitié! Tais-toi Potter! Snape devrait revenir dans plus de vingt minutes et il te montrera l'évidence, cette potion est réussi...

- C'est ça! Et tes chevilles enflent!

- Ça te crèverais de reconnaître mon génie, pas vrai!

- Imbécile.

- Je vais te prouver l'évidence.

- Ah oui? J'aimerais voir ça!

Draco se saisit d'une louche et touilla dans le chaudron, il remplit une petite chope.

- Je sais que je suis un génie.

- Tant mieux pour toi!

Harry regarda avec dédain, Malefoy jeta un sort à la chope.

- Tu fais quoi là?

- Je refroidis la potion.

- Pourquoi faire...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase Malefoy buvait déjà goulûment son verre comme du jus de citrouille.

- T'es malade!

Le blond reposa la chope vide et s'essuya les lèvres du vert anis qu'avait laissé la potion.

- Tu vois! Je ne me tords pas de douleur, il ne me pousse pas un troisième bras et je ne suis pas recouvert de feuilles. Cette potion de tonus est excellente!

Harry jeta un regard au blond, puis à la potion, puis de nouveau au blond.

- Par contre ta tête gonfle.

Aussitôt Malefoy tata sa chevelure, le brun éclata de rire.

- Ah! Non, c'est vrai, elle l'était déjà!

Le gryffondor pu se payer une belle tranche sur le dos du blond, Malefoy était à deux doigts de lui coller le poing dans le nez.

- Tu peux parler, espèce de lâche!

- Lâ... Il s'étrangla net.

- Au moins j'ai eut le cran de vérifié, je sais que cette potion est parfaite! Évidemment, facile de critiquer sans avoir eut le cran d'en boire.

Il n'aima pas le ton du blond.

-J'ai assez d'intelligence pour ne pas en boire, oui!

-Tu dis ça pour te voiler la fasse! J'en ais fait des dizaines de fois, je sais que cette potion est parfaite!

Il ne calculait vraisemblablement pas le facteur X que représentait le golden-boy dans son équation.

-Tu veux que je te prouve qu'elle est ratée!

Et voilà, il était encore tombé dans le panneau! Mais qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour étouffer la suffisance de ce sale petit arrogant!

- Elle est parfaite!

- Regarde!

Harry plongea la chope à même le chaudron, il la bu goulument.

- Tu vas te brûler Potter! Arrête!

La situation lui échappa, comme toujours avec cet imbécile de gryffondor! Une sueur froide lui coula brutalement sur la peau! Il prenait enfin conscience de la porter du geste, un nœud de nausée lui tordit les entrailles, le voir boire cette chope le tétanisa...

Il n'avait pas tord! Mais Harry finit le verre, il toussa, puis se remplit une autre.

- Je vais te le prouver, sale vermine!

Et sans souffler il en bu une deuxième, il avait la gorge en feu, ses yeux lui piquaient, il du s'appuyer à la table en vidant la deuxième.

-T'es cinglé Potter!

Il n'entendit pas vraiment la voix étranglé du serpentard, et ne capta pas plus la terreur de son affirmation. La raison pour laquelle il ne lui arracha pas tout simplement la chope des mains, c'est qu'il était horrifié, son corps tout entier s'y refusait.

- Pas le moins du monde! Je vais te le démontrer.

- Mais...

- Un troisième pour la route!

Harry s'affala sur un siège et fit ce qu'il avait déjà fait deux fois... C'est à dire vidé sa chope. Il la posa lourdement sur la table, puis fixa Malefoy et s'essuya avec la main les lèvres.

- Voilà.

- Quoi? Psychopathe!

- La preuve!

- Laquelle? Que tu es bon à être interné?

Lui aussi par la même occasion. Il regardait encore le verre vide, atterré. Recherchant difficilement un sang froid qui le désertait sérieusement depuis les trente dernières secondes. Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun en reprenant.

- Oui, pas de doute.

- Ta potion est raté Malefoy!

Le blond se rembrunit et le fusilla de haut, et voilà qu'il recommençait à le chauffer le stupide gryffondor! Ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver! Vraiment pas! Il allait commettre un meurtre pour moins!

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'en ais enfilé trois d'un coup que...

- J'ai passé la quasi totalité de mon existence à Poudlard entre les mains de Pomfresh Malefoy! Je connais les potions de tonus, de sommeil et d'antidouleur mieux que personne! Celle-ci n'a aucun effet!

Non! C'était impossible! Il la connaissait par cœur cette maudite potion! Il pourrait la refaire les yeux fermés!

-Ma potion est parfaite, j'en suis sur...

-Je l'ai bu, aucun doute Malefoy! Les effets sont immédiats! Là j'ai juste froid, mal à la gorge, un début de migraine carabiné et une sensation de flottement. Ta potion est un échec total!

Rien de tel qu'un Malefoy déconfit pour le remettre de bonne humeur! C'était vraiment son jour! Entre le voir s'étaler par terre, Snape qui prend son partit, et là le plaisir de voir dégonfler les chevilles du blond platine! Merlin l'avait gâté!

-On n'a pas idée de boire une potion quasi bouillante à une telle dose!

Le serpentard cachait difficilement le tremblement de sa voix.

- Peu importe Malefoy... Cette potion n'est pas une potion de tonus. Harry inspira.

- Je peux te l'assurer, j'ignore ce que c'est, mais je peux te le certifier, ce n'est pas la bonne potion.

Le Prince se servit en tenant fermement la chope, il devait s'assurer, il devait vérifier! Il était au bord du malaise, mais ce n'était pas possible! Cette potion ne pouvait qu'être la bonne!

- C'est impossible.

- Tu peux la boire.

Le blond désorienté et excédé ne prit pas la peine de le refroidir, il bu directement, au bout de deux gorgées pleine sa bouche criait grâce... C'est à ce moment que Snape fit une apparition inattendu, son instinct c'était réveillé à cause du silence. Il crû quelques secondes qu'ils c'étaient réellement entre tués, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une scène impensable.

-MALEFOY!

Ce dernier s'étouffa et arracha le verre de ses lèvres.

-Doux Merlin! Êtes-vous totalement stupide! Quelle dégénérescence a pu frapper votre cerveau! J'aurais pu l'attendre de Mr Potter! Mais de vous!

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Le blond devint livide.

-Ce n'est pas ce que... Bredouilla le serpentard affolé.

-DRACO! Le Prince se raidit d'horreur et serra la mâchoire.

-N'importe quel imbécile sait qu'il ne faut sous aucun prétexte boire une potion non certifié, et deux fois plus lorsqu'elle sort de cuisson. Une potion n'est jugeable qu'une fois refroidit naturellement et totalement! Soit quinze minutes après extinction des flammes! Tu connait parfaitement les conséquence d'une potion sur l'organisme d'un sorcier si on ne suit pas à la lettre les consignes.

A croire qu'Harry n'était plus là! Le maître des potions sifflait de rage, incrédule.

- Je...

- Faut-il que je te rappelle ta propre expérience?

Malefoy avait l'air d'être au bord de la syncope, décomposé presque...

Pour être sur, l'an passé, qu'il se plierait à exécuter Dumbledore, le maître des ténèbres l'avait placé entre les mains de Bellatrix...

Le blond sentit la nausée remonter au souvenir.

Un imperium l'obligeait à ingurgiter, contre sa volonté, des dizaines et des dizaines de potion douteuse... Ne plus se contrôler et s'infliger, pour le plaisir sadique de quelqu'un, des souffrances indicibles...

Voilà pourquoi il était resté tétanisé, incapable de faire autre chose que de sentir la terreur le paralyser.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouiez, mais j'ôte 50 points à chacune de vos maison, et ne venez pas me dire que vous n'y étiez pour rien Potter!

Et sous leurs yeux... La potion verte anis devint rouge sang, Snape les jugea tous les deux.

- Malefoy avez-vous beaucoup bu de cette potion?

- Vous... M'avez coupé.

- Combien?

Une sueur moite et poisseuse suffoquait le brun. La voix presque revêche de leur professeur fit sursauter Harry, et le serpentard qui restait livide...

- Une chope et demie.

- Allez voir Pomfresh, demandez lui un neutralisant. Nous pouvons prier pour qu'elle n'est pas encore agit...

- Mais...

- Dehors! Tous les deux! Allez la voir, même vous Potter, même si vous n'aviez pas bu la potion!

- Pourquoi? Interrogea incrédule le gryffondor.

- Parce que vous étiez avec lui, imbécile! Dépêchez vous!

Siffla le maître des potions, il devait vérifier avant tout cette maudite potion, il devait les éloigner du chaudron. Cette couleur ne lui disait rien de bon, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse cherchant les possibilités de dériver qu'aurait pu avoir fabriqué son filleul à partir de la potion d'origine. Il n'y avait aucun ingrédient mortel dans sa composition, c'était déjà ça! Alors Merlin tout puissant, pourquoi cette satanée potion était-elle devenue rouge sang!

Ils ne se firent pas prier, le golden boy se sentait groggy et Malefoy avait sur la langue un goût plat d'une pièce de métal. Ils avaient fait une belle « connerie », ils ralentirent deux couloirs plus loin.

- Potter.

- Quoi?

La tension était montée en lui durant le trajet.

- Tu te sens mal?

- Je devrais?

Malefoy avait la gorge sèche, il était tendu, elle était irritée. Finalement Harry reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi il a parlé de neutralisant?

- J'en sais rien.

Et de toute façon il n'était pas en état de réfléchir, Draco était sur le point de craquer, il était à deux doigts de s'écrouler.

- C'était une potion de quoi?

- J'en sais rien.

- Tu sais quelque chose?

Demanda t-il avec agacement, il n'était pas en état lui non plus. Où était passé le petit con arrogant de tout à l'heure? Il aurait préféré une bonne rixe que cette incertitude suffocante, cette ombre de Malefoy. Le blond se tenait le poignet comme pour compter le nombre de pulsation, Snape avait ravivé quelque chose de trop sensible. Mais comment la situation avait-elle pu lui échapper?

- Tu te sens mal Potter?

Et encore cette question! Puis l'inquiétude le tarauda, souffrait-il? Il lui fallut un temps pour analyser ce qu'il ressentait.

- On va à l'infirmerie?

Malefoy fit résolument non de la tête.

-On a fait la pire connerie du siècle Potter, je sais pas si tu t'en rend compte...

La voix du Prince semblait désincarnée, il regardait le vague, le brun détourna la tête, l'estomac noué.

- Tu te sens capable d'affronter Pomfresh? Et Dumbledore? Bordel, c'était plus que stupide! Même un inconscient n'aurait pas fait un truc pareil!

La rage du blond n'était pas diriger contre l'autre. Il allait devenir fou! Le désespoir était si proche de lui obscurcir la raison qu'il ne distinguait pas les murs. Il serrait son poignet à s'en blanchir les jointures. Harry souffla.

-Il vaut mieux oublier cette histoire.

Le serpentard le regarda comme s'il était dans une autre dimension.

-On en a eut assez pour notre grade ce soir. J'irais voir Pomfresh si je me sens vraiment mal.

Un silence pesant tomba, ils restèrent comme prisonnier, puis se fut le serpentard qui le brisa.

-Je t'ai assez vu Potter, disparais!

Le préfet disparut en quelques enjambées par un autre couloir...

*******************************FIN FLASH***************************

**Dépendance: **_**Rapport qui fait qu'une chose n'existe que par rapport à uns autre, il en résulte le manque lors de l'absence de cette chose devenue nécessaire, rendant le sujet accro' puisqu'il ne peut s'en passer.**_

Harry s'affala contre la porte après l'avoir fermé de justesse. Sa vision était flou depuis longtemps, il avait beau serré la mâchoire cela n'empêcha pas la douleur de lui arracher des râle en charriant dans chaque parcelle de son corps la souffrance. Durant quelques secondes, il se demanda comment pouvait aller l'autre, le visage se dessina sur sa rétine, il aurait voulu la garder, mais elle fut effacer par une onde de douleur. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien... Mais le nom se forma quand même sur ses lèvres comme de la buée sur une vitre...

-_Malefoy..._


	2. Chapter 2: Fuis moi, je te suis

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli ou Sekiryou Madhatter

Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, si ce n'est pas triste! Et dire que cette radine de J.K Rowling refuse de m'en faire don! Pfff...

Dédicace: A MA LUMI QUE J'AIME! Ma moitié que je ne vais pas tarder à retrouver sous peu en traversant l'océan qui nous sépare ! BISOU !

Résumé:

Dépendance: Rapport qui fait qu'une chose n'existe que par rapport à une autre, il résulte le manque lors de l'absence de cette chose nécessaire, rendant le sujet accro' puisqu'il ne peut s'en passer.

**DEPENDANCE**

**Chapitre II : Fuis moi, je te suis…**

******************************** FLASH*********************************

_« __- Allez voir Pomfresh, demandez lui un neutralisant. Nous pouvons prier pour qu'elle n'est pas encore agit..._

_- Mais..._

_- Dehors! Tous les deux! Allez la voir, même vous Potter, même si vous n'aviez pas bu la potion!_

_- Pourquoi? Interrogea incrédule le gryffondor._

_- Parce que vous étiez avec lui, imbécile! Dépêchez vous!_

_Siffla le maître des potions, il devait vérifier avant tout cette maudite potion, il devait les éloigner du chaudron._ »

_« - J'irais voir Pomfresh si je me sens vraiment mal... »_

Cette phrase flottait dans l'esprit du brun depuis trois jours, elle prenait tout particulièrement sens à cet instant. Hermione et Ron le regardait traîner les pieds.

-Harry tu as une mine affreuse!

-C'est vrai! Surenchérit Ron. On dirait Hermione la veille d'un contrôle de rune!

Cette dernière n'apprécia pas la comparaison et lui donna une claque derrière la tête, avant de les laisser, Harry le prit en pitié.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit! Pleurnicha le roux.

- Tu ne comprendras jamais les filles Ron...

- Parce que tu les comprends? S'enquit Ron.

Harry grinça des dents.

- Zut!

- Quoi?

- J'ai laissé mon livre en cours de sortilège.

-Oh non! Harry! Va falloir monter! On va rater l'entrée du dîner!

Ron était toujours cet estomac sur patte, le brun le fusilla puis soupira.

- J'y vais t'occupe... Court à ton dîner.

- T'es sûr?

- Ouais... Quoi? J'ai une tâche sur la figure? Demanda t-il nerveusement au roux.

- T'es sûr que tu veux y aller...

- Bien sur! J'vais pas me perdre!

Harry était à cran et Ron semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

- Quoi? Son agressivité fit plisser les sourcils de son meilleur ami.

-Je mentais pas Harry. On dirait Hermione la veille d'un contrôle.

-Hein?

-Ta vraiment sale mine, tu devrais aller voir Pom-Pom' et laisser tomber le livre.

-J'ai...

-A d'autre! Tu es imbuvable et je te parle franchement, même les serpentards t'évitent! Je suis plus aimable que toi lorsque j'ai pas mangé!

Harry lui aurait sans doute rétorqué que l'estomac plein aucune fille ne le trouvait aimable pour ne pas dire l'inverse! A table il était une calamité! Un silence respectueux fut prie comme un assentiment par son ami.

-J'te garde une place! T'y va.

Harry préféra acquiescer que parler, il planta le roux sur place. Il ruminait mais c'était imputable à son humeur, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de ces trois jours! Rien à faire, le sommeil le fuyait comme la peste, puis il avait un goût de carton pâte dans la bouche en permanence. Les rares moments où il se sentait bien il était surtout seul. C'est à dire dans son lit, à trois heures du matin, à écouter ronfler Ron. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de pensée à sa connerie... Trois chopes d'une mixture inconnue et cette dernière semblait avoir pour ultime but de le garder éveillé. Harry préféra bifurquer pour aller chercher son livre, après il irait voir Pomfresh pour lui donner une potion de sommeil.

S'il devait décrire son état se serait tendu, exaspéré, il était fatigué au point de devenir méchant, comme s'il avait des aigreurs. Il n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien et tout l'énervait, encore une nuit à ce régime et il tuerait le premier abruti qui le bousculerait ou lui parlerait demain matin, autant dire que Ron avait une bonne position dans son classement!

Puis entre cet état, il y avait un flottement, quelque chose de magnétique et d'instinctif qui le poussait doucement comme une bille sur une pente, il se sentait comme hors de lui tout en y étant. Le goût de la potion lui remonta dans la gorge, il fronça les sourcils pour la chasser. C'était ici, cet étage qu'il devait aller, il savait qu'il avait raté l'entrée, mais il s'en fichait, il poussa la porte...

Sous ses doigts le bois était désagréable, Harry reconnut les tables vident, un pas plus loin il stoppait.

-Malefoy!

Le serpentard fronça les sourcils désappointé, Potter venait foutre en l'air son rendez-vous de ce soir. Draco était affalé sur un siège à trois tables de lui, masqué par la porte.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, Potter?

Le golden boy s'avança excéder.

-J' pourais te retourner la question la fouine!

Draco se passa négligemment la main dans les cheveux, se sentant nerveux, surtout que ces dernier temps, il avait tendance à ne pas trouver le sommeil, d'où l'utilisation de potion, mais ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Cela datait de l'an passé, sauf qu'il avait dû doubler voir tripler la dose ces trois derniers jours.

Puis il avait développé une étrange manie, celle de tendre la main ou de s'agripper le poignet gauche comme si quelque chose lui échappait. Seul Pansy et Blaise s'en était rendu compte, lui laissant un périmètre, mais le blond refusait le contact, se frottant la peau lorsqu'on le touchait par inadvertance; sa distraction inquiétait les deux autres, il avait l'air de n'écouter qu'un mot sur trois.

Il avait rendez-vous avec une Serdaigle plutôt discrète comme l'était chacune de ses conquêtes et le brun venait contre carré leur entrevue.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches là?

Un peu plus civilement demandé, Harry concéda sa quête.

-Je suis venu récupérer mon livre Malefoy.

Harry était surtout désappointé parce que le serpentard c'était approprié sa place, c'est à ce moment que le blond percuta que le livre qu'il feuilletait était au gryffondor. Le golden boy s'avança vers lui. Une colère sourde gonfla brutalement ses poumons? Il arracha sèchement des mains de Malefoy l'ouvrage, leurs regards se mêlèrent...

Et sans comprendre pourquoi, le gryffondor eut le souffle coupé, c'était physique! Quelque chose bloquait sa respiration! Une sensation d'entrave, un carcan palpable, pire que des tentacules ou un sort, une sensation interminable, comme enfermé dans une cabine sans oxygène. Et lorsque le blond se leva à son tour, une terreur sans nom le percuta, c'était comme si un clignotant dans sa tête venait d'éclater sous la tension de l'alerte! Pire que l'aversion que lui soufflaient les détraqueurs. Un bond de trois pas plus loin, il le fixait abasourdi, reprenant son souffle en se tenant à une table, l'onde était passé, il semblait se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

Si quelque chose l'avait poussé jusqu'ici une part de lui, hurlait qu'il devait partir au plus vite!

Qu'il devait déserter les lieux! Même face à ce fichu Basilique il n'avait pas ressentit une telle urgence, une telle terreur, un tel besoin de s'éloigner! Mais c'était illogique, ça n'avait pas de sens, et pourtant sa raison tournait en boucle sur cette unique idée...

_« TIRE-TOI! »_

Il devait partir! Maintenant! Mais ses jambes l'ignorèrent, il restait figé face à Draco. Le serpentard avait eut, lui aussi le souffle coupé, ses mains tremblaient de façon incontrôlable, presque convulsif.

-Qu'est ce... qui c'est passé Potter?

-Je… Je sais, sais... pas.

Harry avait lâché le livre, il tremblait lui aussi, il c'était sentit... Happé? Par le blond comme si quelque chose l'avait enchaîné? Non, pire... Quelque chose l'avait aspiré! Malefoy voulait analyser la situation, sa vision c'était troublée et ils comprirent au même moment que cela venait de leurs auras magique.

Prisonnier, ils n'avaient pas remarqués que dès le contact de leurs regard un flux visible de magie c'était forme autour d'eux, celui-ci brisé par le bond du brun. Le serpentard ne pensait déjà plus à son rendez-vous, alors que les neurones d'Harry à force de charger la même information, avaient fait en sorte qu'il abandonne son livre et la salle de classe. Le Prince le poursuivit par automatisme.

-Potter! Attends!

Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait mal à la tête, Harry entendait le bruit de pas de l'autre lui courant après, alors que lui marchait, déboussolé, il titubait à croire que ses lunettes ne lui servaient plus à rien. La même force le fit faire volte face au blond qui l'avait rattrapé... Le brun recula; le souffle court.

-Potter...

-NON!

Il heurta une armure en continuant de reculer, il ne voyait pas clairement Malefoy, mais il le sentait, ça venait de lui. Il devait partir, il ne devait pas le laisser recommencer.

_« TIRE TOI! »_

-ARRÊTE!

-Attends!

Le gryffondor suffoquait, il se cogna la hanche contre le poignet d'une porte, sursautant, le blond était à trois pas de lui.

-Potter calme toi.

Il voyait bien que le brun paniquait à mort, il n'était pas dans un meilleur été, la gorge brûlante, les os douloureux comme si on le passait dans un compresseur.

- Calme-toi Potter, calme...

-ARRÊTE MALEFOY! N'APPROCHE PAS!

Le brun ouvrit la porte et continua à reculer, voulant mettre toujours plus de distance entre eux. Se piégeant lui-même, un désarroi sans nom le prit lorsqu'il comprit que l'autre ne s'arrêterait pas.

Son mal de crâne augmenta alors que le serpentard refermait la porte. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le golden boy courir dans cet état! Harry se figea comme un animal traqué, respirant lourdement.

-Reste où tu es Malefoy!

-Je...

-Arrête... N'avance pas vers moi!

Harry s'agrippa la tête, même les attaques mentales de Voldemort ne l'avaient jamais fait autant souffrir. Il tomba à genoux, la chope était insupportable, une pression à vous faire sauter la cervelle hors de la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, l'onde les piégea... Inexorablement il continuait d'avancer, encore un pas, toujours un autre pas vers lui.

Sans savoir pourquoi le blond lui toucha la main droite, un contact physique qui tétanisa le golden boy... Se fut un passage à vide, quelques secondes de flottements, puis ils inspirèrent enfin, les yeux papillonnant, le contact de la paume sur sa main le brûlait mais il ne chercha pas à s'en défaire, il respirait comme si l'alerte de son corps tendu était retombé d'un coup, plus brutale qu'une chute de tension. Harry ferma les yeux anéantit, le blond était dans un état similaire. Sa gorge était aride, il déglutit douloureusement avant de parler.

-C'est fini.

Le brun acquiesça, il fut surprit de voir l'autre si proche, ils avaient l'impression d'être dans une bulle, pas inconfortable, mais une bulle quand même, formé par leurs auras liées. La tête un peu vaporeuse le brun se tourna vers lui.

-On fait quoi maintenant?

Harry semblait lire dans ses pensées, Draco hésita puis ôta la main, s'attendant à un éclair de douleur... Qui ne vint pas.

-On attend... On ne peut pas se balader dans les couloirs comma ça...

Le gryffondor confirma à contre cœur, puis avec hésitation il s'assit à même le sol. Malefoy se rendit rapidement compte qu'il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner à plus d'un mètre sans que cela ne devienne inconfortablement douloureux. Après mainte essai, il s'assit dos à dos contre le brun, ce dernier souffla.

-Ne bouge plus.

Malefoy ne prit pas la peine d'acquiescer. C'était sur réelle, comme s'il avait trouvé le juste milieu, il pouvait sentir le flux magique d'Harry comme s'il s'écoulait dans ses veines, sans qu'il sache ils respiraient au même rythme, envahit par une léthargie somnolente, comme s'ils c'étaient épuisés mutuellement en se battant. Harry reconnut avec abêtissement le fameux sommeil qui l'avait tant fuit, une chaleur de couffin qui le fit poser la tête sur l'épaule du blond tout aussi abruti qui ne voulait plus qu'une chose, ne plus bouger de là.

Encore plus lorsque l'autre se laissa aller contre lui, il se sentit s'enfoncer inévitablement avec lui, incapable de lutter, ni de s'effrayer, il aurait le temps d'y repenser plus tard sans doute, c'était comme s'il s'endormait...

Dormir, Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire en le faisant, il dormait réellement, et de l'un de ces sommeil lourd, réparateur et délicieux, le sommeil d'un nouveau né!

Le réveil fut dur, comme le plancher sur lequel ils avaient passé la nuit, couché, dos l'un à l'autre. Ils c'étaient réveillé à quelques minutes d'intervalle, ils avaient l'air de deux fêtards au réveil d'une soirée arrosée, se rappelant qu'ils avaient fait un œil au beurre noir à beau-papa, après avoir vomi sur belle-maman, et rouler le patin du siècle à leur beau-frère, tout ça dans la même nuit!

Ils constatèrent avec soulagement que la bulle avait disparût, et qu'ils pouvaient s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Malefoy refaisait les plis de sa robe, au grand agacement d'Harry.

-On fait quoi? Interrogea le gryffondor.

-On dirait que c'est passé.

-On dirait bien.

Le brun fixa sa main, puis Malefoy brisa le silence.

-Tu as mal?

Harry réfléchit et fit non de la tête.

-Très bien! Dans ce cas je te laisse, j'ai besoin d'un bain et d'un petit déjeuner.

Le gryffondor le regarda partir, puis après un temps se dit qu'il devrait faire pareil puisque de toute évidence c'était passé. Il fut accueillit par un Ron radieux.

-Toi! Tu as dormis comme un bébé! Ça se voit, alors elle t'a donné quoi?

-Une... Potion de sommeil.

Hermione intervint.

-Pourquoi? J'veux dire t'étais malade oui ou non?

Il la regarda, cherchant le premier motif venu.

-Le stress.

-Et zut!(Ron)

-Quoi?

Harry se tourna vers Ron.

-Moi qui espérais!

-De quoi?

-Que Malefoy soit décédé durant la nuit! C'est pourtant pas son genre d'arriver en retard à table...

Harry fit son possible pour ne pas le regarder. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose l'ignorer purement et simplement, l'ôter de sa réflexion, le faire disparaître de son intérêt... Il y arriva!

Malefoy n'évoquait rien pour ses nerfs puisqu'il l'avait désintégré. Cela s'appelle l'Omission absolu! Et s'il avait poussé il serait sans doute aller jusqu'au Nihilisme du blond platine.

Cette expérience mise à part, les regards étonnés de ses amis ignorés, et la surprise de quelques serpentard épargnés non relevé, Harry dormit comme un bébé le soir même et le lendemain! Et le suivant ainsi que le suivant du suivant et... Mais étonnamment il se réveillait avec la sensation de ne pas avoir récupérer. Ce qui le rendait d'une humeur boudeuse et rêveuse, on avait beau lui parler ça entrait par une oreille pour en ressortir par l'autre. Il imprimait et le recrachait au besoin sans aucune réflexion. Sa discussion se réduit à l'écoute méditative.

Le roux qui refaisait son lit pour la nuit l'interpella.

-Harry?

-Hm?

-Tu devrais p't'être arrêter la potion de sommeil.

-Hein? Qu'est ce qu'il raconte?

-T'es vraiment bizarre. Rajouta son meilleur ami en tapant les baldaquins pour se donner contenance.

-De quoi? Le brun plissa les yeux pour capter le sujet de la discussion.

-On dirait que t'es dans une autre dimension! S'énerva un peu le Weasley, fatigué d'avoir l'impression de parler à un sourd.

Harry en avait eut pour son compte, il acquiesça, lui aussi à bout d'une certaine façon. Il quitta la chambre pour aller stationner dans la salle commune, regardé brûler quelques bûches en attendant que Ron aille dormir. Parce que celui-là avait la fâcheuse tendance à l'énerver ses derniers temps, Hermione aussi d'ailleurs avec sa manie de stresser les autres. Elle aurait sans doute ses ASPICS avec mention « excellent »! Peut-être était ce parce qu'il passait trop de temps avec eux?

Il se fit la réflexion qu'il était la tête de nœud qui tenait la chandelle de ses deux amis, il ne passait pas une journée sans qu'il n'est entendu Ron s'exclamer:

« _-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore dit?_ »

Le brun se mit à pianoter nerveusement, il s'ébouriffa les cheveux et ne bougea pas du siège, ruminant pour ruminer, comme si tout lui devenait insipide avec l'analyse...

Il avait le regard perdu dans les braises lorsque Ron s'étira en descendant les escaliers, baillant sans élégance, Harry le fusilla, se réfrénant de lui faire une remarque bien sentit.

...

-Hé ben! Harry! Déjà levé, t'as même fait ton lit, t'es malade ma parole!

Le roux gloussa comme s'il en sortait une bonne, trop prit dans son hilarité, il ne remarqua pas que l'autre c'était tendu... Il n'avait pas dormit!

Il grinça des dents, appréhendant la suite, il n'avait pas passé la nuit à se tourner dans son lit mais dans une parfaite lucidité! Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui?

Il ne dormit pas la nuit suivante non plus, ni la suivante du suivant, son lit devint un espace insupportable! Rester allonger l'énervait prodigieusement, sa lucidité devenait plus perçante et agaçait ses nerfs. Il ne supportait plus le moindre contact et se sentait continuellement sur le point d'exploser à la première bousculade, surtout amicale! Maintenant il s'impatientait dès qu'on lui adressait la parole. Pour se calmer il marchait de long en large dans la salle commune, se fut Hermione qui le trouva, en faisant une ronde la veille, selon elle il délirait, parlant fourchelang sans même s'en rendre compte, son aura crépitait anormalement.

C'était comme si tout se déréglait en lui, il dû prétexter une nouvelle potion de Pomfresh qui ne fonctionnait pas pour calmer Hermione qui l'envoya aussitôt à l'infirmerie; il dût mentir en disant qu'elle faisait encore effet et qu'il fallait attendre pour en prendre une autre...

Une suite de mensonge qui l'énerva aussi certainement que l'aurait fait Ron à s'indigner des colères d'Hermione. Il repoussa le moment de revoir Ron au réveil craignant de s'en prendre à lui, il ne supportait plus le regard scrutateur d'Hermione, ni le brouhaha de la grande salle. C'est à ce moment que ses deux amis ne purent que plonger dans une profonde inquiétude.

Craignant de tomber sur la préfette, Harry prit le partie de s'exiler, il se trouva une classe vide qu'il insonorisa pour marcher en paix...

...

La douleur fut comme un coup de batte de base-ball reçu à l'arrière du cou, fulgurant, imprévisible et atroce. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi, ni d'où venait la souffrance, il passa de sa fureur de marcher à une crise qu'il n'arriverait jamais à décrire.

C'était comme si la pression venait de lui et agissait sur lui, une suite de cri strident lui perçait la tête de part en part, il suffoquait, hurlait de douleur, incapable de bouger d'où il était.

C'était comme si quelque chose en lui se déchirait, lui brûlait la gorge et les poumons, le secouait. Le plus atroce était qu'il savait comme une lucidité ironique qu'il n'en mourrait pas, non, c'était en lui, ça le torturait, mais ne le tuerait pas...

*******************************FIN FLASH**************************

La crise le laissait pantelant, au sol, il fixait le plafond sans le voir, la douleur physique n'était qu'un pâle fantôme à coté de la souffrance psychique, pour la simple raison que la première avait une limite- le corps finissait par saturer- alors que la deuxième n'avait de borne que l'existence même, inconscient il continuait de souffrir. Il pouvait se féliciter d'être encore conscient, Harry remonta ses lunette, il était seul amis son cerveau ne tournait plus pour lui depuis longtemps... L'inquiétude lui serra la gorge, il se prit la tête entre les mains.

********************************FLASH***************************

La crise dura deux heures et le laissa tremblant et n larmes sur le parquet froid, il ne saurait dire combien de temps il resta prostré, délirant peut-être? Se recroquevillant sur lui-même comme pour se protéger. Puis il émergea comme frappé d'hébétude et d'épuisement...

Il tituba jusqu'à leur tour et se fut un miracle qu'il ne croise personne, secoué et stupéfait, il était désorienté... Par automatisme il alla directement à la douche, il ouvrit l'eau chaude et sans se déshabiller resta dessous pour se réchauffer. Le jet le calmait, tout était fini, au bout d'un moment il arracha ses vêtements prit d'une frénésie absurde de se nettoyer, il se lava encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus en avoir le compte. La salle de bain ensorcelé, le jet s'arrêta de lui-même, le laissant un peu bête, puis... Ron entra à son tour, suivit d'autres.

-T'es déjà debout? Tu dors pas ma parole! Voir le roux fini de le ramener sur terre, il eut un large sourire en éclatant de rire. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un cauchemar et il c'était réveillé.

-Harry tu es sûr que ça va?

-Parfaitement!

Le brun s'habilla, cherchant dans sa conviction un regain d'énergie, pas si sûr puisqu'un quart d'heure plus tard il regardait son lit pas défait... Il n'avait pas dormit dedans, il s'assit au bord, mortifié, Harry voulut s'allonger dedans et se laissa tomber mais aussitôt, il s'arracha, les nerfs à vifs. Énervé et désorienté, face à la réalité.

Il allait mal, très mal même.

La journée fut un supplice, tant elle lui parût longue et insipide, une douleur lui courait dans le bras gauche et faisait tressaillir sa main, il se rendit compte qu'il n'écrivait plus droit, son estomac refusait de garder la nourriture, et c'est parce qu'il craignait une autre crise qu'il rangeait ses affaires.

-Où tu vas Harry?

-Chez Pomfresh, 'mione.

Et pour une fois, il ne mentait pas, cette dernière fut rassurée, Ron releva un sourcil désappointé.

-Encore! Tu vas rater le dîner! Harry tu ne manges plus.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne se goinfre pas à table qu'il ne mange plus. Et puis il est vraiment malade, il doit se soigner. Vas-y Harry! Il passera aux cuisines plus tard.

Ron n'avait pas tord mais la préfette avait déjà prit son partit, le brun fila sans rien demander.

Il irait directement à l'infirmerie, raconterait tout à Pomfresh depuis le début, elle trouverait une potion et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Il y a des petites choses insipide qui vous marque malgré vous comme des bouts de phrase dont on ignore l'auteur et qui pourtant tourne en boucle dans votre tête, des morceaux de chanson absurde sans queue ni tête, elles surgissent de nulle part et vous obsède avant de disparaître comme elles sont apparût. Comme une force qui s'actionne d'elle même, motivé par elle seule pour s'anéantir d'elle même. L'envie de marcher du brun c'était éveiller de la même sorte, et là, il avait beau savoir qu'il devait aller à l'infirmerie son pas le contrariait, c'était comme s'il avait quelque chose à faire de très urgent. Ça n'avait aucun sens, il tourna à l'angle au lieu de continuer, il n'avait aucun but comme s'il allait doucement de lui-même sur une pente douce, il tourna encore sans vraiment s'arrêter ne reconnaissant même pas les lieux.

LA douleur le lançait dans son bras qu'il agrippa... Il stoppa net, comme si la bille avait atteint un plat, la chanson disparût. Il n'avait rien à faire et durant de longues minutes Harry se demanda sérieusement s'il n'était pas devenu tout simplement fou.

Elle le dérangeait, cette serdaigle faisait tout pourtant pour lui plaire, Malefoy ne se reconnaissait plus, c'était comme une fausse note, il avait passé une heure délicieuse mais le blond n'y arrivait pas? Quelque chose de désagréable qui le faisait se tenir le bras.

Le geste était osé, mais Malefoy n'avait prit aucune initiative, elle lui baisa la joue avant de s'excuser en souriant piteusement... Depuis dix minutes le serpentard était ailleurs, son esprit vagabondait comme tendu vers quelque chose et sans aucune raison le Prince tourna la tête, comme si une voix l'avait appelé.

-Ça va?

-Hum... Oui.

Quelques secondes plus tard le blond fronçait un sourcil, quelque chose lui tirait la manche.

-Je... Je vais y aller.

-Hum... D'accord.

Elle fut perdue, s'attendant à un geste de lui qui ne vint pas, décomposer elle le laissa, il ne tenta pas de la retenir, déjà tourner comme si la chose qui lui tenait le bras venait de là, après se tournant... Il pila abasourdi face à...

-Potter.

Harry sursauta, le dévisagea, par réflexe il recula.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Le brun était perdu.

-J'allais voir Pomfresh. Il n'avait pas envie de mentir. Se fut une douche froide pour le serpentard.

-Tu te sens mal?

-Et toi?

Malefoy se força à prendre une attitude décontracté, relâchant son bras, mais Harry remarqua que la manche restait froissée donc que le blond faisait ce geste couramment.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas la voir?

Le gryffondor semblait tirer ses conclusions, la main de Malefoy tressauta, il serra le poing.

-Je tiens le coup... Pas toi?

Le golden boy avait un goût d'eau minérale dans la bouche.

-C'est à croire que non. Il ajusta ses lunettes.

-Qu'est ce qu'on a fait Malefoy?

Le blond fixa sa manche en fronçant un sourcil.

-Je... J'ai fait des recherches.

-Et?

-Je ne sais pas.

La chair de poule le hérissa, il se força à rester calme.

-C'est grave?

-Ça touche à notre magie, plus exactement le flux... Je n'ai rien de plus.

-C'est grave.

-Tu souffres?

-Pas toi?

L'émeraude de ses yeux ne masquait pas son étonnamment.

-Je ne dors plus Malefoy, je délire...

Il n'arriva pas à ajouter le reste de sa phrase, le blond pâlit, imaginant parfaitement ce que pouvait endurer l'autre.

-De... Puis combien de temps?

-Depuis quelques jours... le délire je ne sais pas... C'est Hermione qui m'a trouvé.

Il leva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Malefoy.

-Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, puis...

-Puis?

-Tu ne souffres pas.

Harry devait l'admettre avec difficulté, si l'autre le questionnait c'est qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Je vais voir Pomfresh.

Le brun sursauta comme résolu, le serpentard voulut le retenir.

-Attends! Potter.

-Ne me touche pas!

L'hostilité revint comme un boomerang de loin, Harry gardait une marge de distance instinctive.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Malefoy!

-C'est comme une force insupportable qui te suffoques, tu n'arrive plus à penser...

L'incertitude lui embrouillait l'esprit, indécis il oscillait.

-Il y a de ça... Mais c'est pire aussi.

Harry dû agripper son bras qui tremblait fortement.

-C'est pire... Que devenir fou... Par ce que tu ne le deviens pas...

Ses yeux scrutaient le vide, il sursauta abasourdi, dans une sorte d'hébétude sourde dû à la souffrance, reculant par instinct.

-Pourquoi tu t'avances?

Malefoy avait bougé malgré lui, les yeux émeraude refusaient de quitter ceux du blond platine. Détresse, désarroi, stupeur, incompréhension.

-Tu as peur Potter. C'était une constatation, sans ironie.

-Pas toi? La question freina l'autre comme piégé dans la réflexion.

-Je ne sais pas... Je n'arrive pas à m'éclaircir la tête.

-N'avance pas Merlin!

Le brun butta contre un mur, il avait tant reculé? Il s'appuya contre la paroi derrière lui, oui elle était réelle, donc oui, il avait reculé.

-Je ne veux pas! Comprends-moi, je ne veux pas...

Qu'est ce qu'il ne voulait pas? Lui-même l'ignorait, la pression était revenu comme la première fois, il ferma les yeux pour ne plus le voir, son souffle devint rauque... L'autre allait lui faire mal, il tremblait déjà. Le serpentard sentit la douleur lui courir le long du dos alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un pas du golden boy dont le souffle sifflait, il se tenait le bras.

-Arrête!

Dernière supplique inutile et étouffé, le front du blond toucha celui d'Harry, il hoqueta...

Puis se fut une vague de soulagement incompréhensible des deux cotés, Malefoy avait les bras de part et d'autre du corps du brun, appuyer contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi, plongés dans une légère transe exquise... Que le brun tenta de quitter, mal à l'aise.

-Arrête Malefoy.

Il repoussa le blond qui fut plus que désappointer.

-C'est quoi le problème Potter?

- Éloigne-toi de moi.

-Pourquoi?

C'était étourdissant, les nerfs d'Harry trop à vifs réagissaient de façon hypersensible à leur proximité, il avait l'impression de s'enliser. Le brun voulut éclater la bulle, se détacher au grand damne du serpentard.

-Malefoy, tu vois bien que ce n'est pas normal!

Le blond se fichait pas mal de la normalité, quoique ce soit, ça les liait et il se sentait bien ainsi.

-Potter arrête.

Il le retint par le poignet, Harry voulut se défaire de lui... Mais trois pas plus loin il suffoquait et sa vision devint floue. Draco l'agrippa et le bouscula dans la première pièce venu.

- Laisse-moi sortir Malefoy!

- Pour aller où? Arrête Potter, de quoi as tu peur? Il n'allait pas le laisser filer.

-Ne m'approche pas! La panique lui saturait le cerveau.

-Boucle là, Merlin!

Acculé, Harry dû faire face à l'autre qui continuait d'avancer. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau happé, le brun hoqueta, cherchant à se libérer, mais le Prince avait vite saisit l'appréhension qu'avait l'autre du contact, il lui barra des ors les issues avec ses bras. Malefoy avait plus bredouillé qu'autre chose en se collant à lui, soupirant légèrement, la tête dans le cou du golden boy.

- Calme-toi, ce n'est rien... C'est juste ce qu'il faut.

Malgré lui, l'onde l'apaisa, il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer, Draco Malefoy était collé à lui dans une salle de classe vide et il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer.

-On doit aller voir Pomfresh!

Il aurait sans doute assommé le brun qui s'écarta de lui, il s'impatienta, excédé et furieux, il était à deux doigts d'avoir ce qu'il voulait; même s'il ne discernait pas totalement de quelle nature était la chose qui le zébrait de telle onde de bien être, et ce stupide gryffondor s'écartait encore de lui!

-Pourquoi?

-Tu vois bien que quelque chose coche!

-Réfléchit Potter! La première chose qu'elle fera c'est nous séparer!

Le blond tremblait doucement à cette idée, pour l'instant il n'avait qu'une envie se rapprocher du gryffondor, le tenir contre lui, un peu plus fort que tout à l'heure.

Harry leva les yeux, comprenant brutalement.

-Tu n'as jamais eut l'intention de lui parler de ça! Tu veux garder le silence...

-Je n'irais pas Potter! Et je doute que tu puisses t'y rendre sans moi!

Malefoy campait sur ses positions.

-Il est hors de question que je reste ici avec toi!

-Et tu compte aller où? Nous sommes liés, à quoi bon le crier sur les toits... Lorsqu'ils comprendront ce qui nous arrive ils vont nous envoyer à Saint-Mangouste! Ils chercheront à nous éloigner l'un de l'autre pour de bon!

Hors de question de mêler qui que ce soir à ce secret! Le blond tentait de le raisonner, il devait le sentir, Potter devait comprendre qu'on ne devait pas les séparer et cela quelque soit le prix à payer! Personne ne devait briser ça... Cette corde qui lui tenait les entrailles.

-On ne peut pas...

-Ouvres les yeux! Qu'est ce qui t'a mené jusqu'ici? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas franchir cette porte?

Draco grimaça, il avait besoin de le tenir et l'autre le maintenait absurdement à l'écart de lui, il avait besoin de Potter, et il parierait sa vie que c'était pareille pour lui.

-Tant qu'on est à deux on ne souffre pas, tu n'as plus mal au bras n'est ce pas? Pourquoi s'acharner à nous briser?

-Quel avantage? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on nous soigne Malefoy! Pour...

Harry le fusillait, bon sang le serpentard ne voyait il pas à quelle point leurs états étaient graves? Puis il comprit en posant la question.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on le sache.

-Tu t'imagines quoi Potter? Lorsqu'on apprendra que le fils d'un soit disant traître est lié au survivant, ils croiront que c'est volontaire, que je l'ai fais dans le but de t'anéantir avec moi!

Ça aussi il y avait pensée. Dumbledore aurait-il encore confiance en lui lorsqu'il saurait la vérité? Et si la situation venait à tomber à l'oreille du mage noir... Celui-ci ne manquerait pas lui demander de lui ramener le golden boy.

-Non, c'est...

-SI! Tu le sais! Je ne te laisserais pas faire!

Harry se raidit.

-Agit intelligemment! Nous avons comprit le fonctionnement, à quoi bon laisser quelqu'un nous faire du mal? Réfléchit! J'ai besoin de toi et toi de moi, ils ne comprendront jamais la chose! Ils vont t'éloigner de moi!

Harry le bouscula brutalement, malgré la douleur sourde il alla vers le fond de la salle, niant la vérité.

-Je ne veux pas! C'est impossible! Non!

Le brun dû s'appuyer contre un mur, malgré la nausée.

-Ne m'approche pas! Il faut briser ce lien.

-Tu te briseras avec Potter.

-TAIS-TOI!

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, Malefoy s'avança, se moquant pas mal des dénégations de l'autre, il savait qu'il avait enfin comprit.

-A quoi bon se faire du mal?

Surtout quand ils pouvaient se faire autant de bien... Malefoy le coinça dans un angle.

-C'est toi qui veut Malefoy! Par égoïsme!

-Tout à fait... Par ce que je préfère passer le restant de mon existence à dépendre de toi Potter que d'être brisé... Je choisis pour nous.

-Arrête!

Le blond l'avait enlacé, le contact le suffoqua d'horreur, Harry sentait le lien se resserrer comme un étau, une corde à son cou, il tremblait, la voix briser.

-Malefoy! Arrête... Arrête ça!... Lâche-moi! Je ne... Ça fait trop mal... Je ne... Veux plus Malefoy... Avoir mal... C'est atroce, arrête... Le lien fait trop mal...

Une terreur sans nom le secouait, il se souvenait de la veille, stupéfait, sanglotant.

-Comprend moi... C'est pire... Pire que mourir...

- Calme-toi...

-Fou... Je vais devenir fou... Le lien Malefoy... Je ne veux plus souffrir...

-Je suis là...

Le blond platine avait enfin ce qu'il désirait, un soulagement ingrat l'engloutissait, il tenait le gryffondor et des ondes encore plus puissantes le traversaient. Il savait que le brun ressentait la même chose! Il devait le ressentit c'était trop tangible, trop palpable, trop concret, tellement physique.

-Tu ne dois pas!

Harry le repoussa.

-Pour ne plus avoir mal, il faut le briser!

Le souffle erratique, il se laissa glisser contre le mur vers le sol, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

-Tu souffriras tant que tu n'accepteras pas la réalité.

-Non! Tu ne comprends pas, il ne faut pas... Il ne faut pas que le lien se resserre...

-Tu as peur...

-Oui!

Tout sauf cette douleur indicible! Tout sauf cette souffrance sans borne.

- Regarde-moi, je ne te ferais rien.

Il ne comprenait pas! Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il ne pouvait pas savoir l'horreur qu'il avait éprouvé.

-C'est le lien...

-Je suis là Potter... Harry.

Le blond c'était baissé, agenouillé, il tentait de tenir l'attention du gryffondor.

-Stop.

Le Prince l'attira à lui, murmurant.

-C'est fini... Il n'y a plus rien... Calme-toi...

La chaleur l'étouffa un peu, puis il se fatigua, ses nerfs se firent moins criant, le parfum du blond le saoula, il glissa les mains autour du serpentard... Comme si il était devenu avide de le tenir. Malefoy soupira lorsque les doigts hésitant du brun s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux, perdu dans cette quête de contact.

-Il ne faut pas...

-Tais-toi Potter...

Ils respiraient doucement au même rythme, un feu brûlait dans le ventre du Prince couvant dans ses gestes. Sa main droite glissa des mèches noires vers le cou et avant qu'Harry ne retienne son souffle l'autre avait passé l'interdit... Presser ses lèvres sur celles du brun avec de l'incandescence dans chaque contact.

-Arrête Malefoy.

Il siffla, pas loin de tomber dans les pommes.

-Chut...

-Ce n'est pas bien...

Un frisson remonta le long de sa peau alors qu'il voulait protester.

-C'est bon...

Le gryffondor se retrouva assit, l'autre à califourchon sur lui, déposait des baiser papillons sur sa mâchoire... Ce n'était pas encore du désir, non, mais c'était instinctif puisque c'était source de bien être. Harry lui tenait la nuque en soupirant doucement, les yeux mi-clos, le blond retrouvait sur ses lèvres le goût des larmes versées plus tôt. Un instant son regard tomba sur les lèvres entrouvertes...

Le second baiser fut encore plus brûlant alors qu'Harry lui répondait, le simple contact de leurs lèvres les fit gémir. Ils s'accrochèrent simultanément à ce nouveau plaisir, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent avant que le troisième baiser s'approfondisse, leurs langues, brûlantes se caressèrent avec fougue. Le blond avait les mains dans les mèches ébène alors que le survivant enlaçait de l'autre bras la taille, le pressant contre lui... C'est à ce moment précis que le désir se mêla au reste. Ils se froissaient en cherchant à se tenir plus fort et sans réfléchir le brun les fit pivoter, allongeant le blond dont les jambes restaient légèrement écartées. Avec insistance ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre grognant de satisfaction chacun, avant que de nouveau leurs langues ne se cherchent. Le mouvement était vague et maladroit, erratique et saccadé. Le plaisir prit le pas sur la raison, Harry enfouit le visage dans le cou du serpentard qui se tendait délicieusement sous le poids du survivant. Il lui tirailla les mèches avant de gémir avec indécence à son oreille.

-Harry!

Le souffle de ce dernier se fit encore plus saccadé, frottant avec plus de désir son membre gorgé sur le bassin offert du Prince qui se laissait porté lui aussi, leurs corps emboîtés de heurtaient avec le délice de la provocation. Harry lui mordait la peau comme pour en savourer la texture, suffoquant Malefoy sentit la vague augmenter en lui, les coups de hanches sec du brun le firent se mordre la lèvre de plaisir, il resserra les bras en s'arquant... Les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte sur une jouissance muette alors que le brun impulsif lui mordait douloureusement la carotide avant de s'arrêter quelques mouvements plus tard, lui aussi anéantit. Essoufflé, ils restèrent ainsi, gagné par la léthargie, épuisé, le corps lourd, Malefoy insista pour que le gryffondor ne bouge pas, et c'est ainsi qu'il s'endormir...

Le réveil fut moins glamour.

-Merlin! T'es lourd! Pousses-toi! J'étouffe!

La voix criarde de Malefoy le tira de Morphée, pas encore réveille, ils se séparèrent. Ils suffisaient de les regarder pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait, décoiffés, débraillés, les yeux gros de sommeil... Ils se regardèrent longtemps de chien de faïence sans vraiment se voir, puis Harry bougea le premier.

-On devrait rentrer.

-Ouais...

Ils se défroissèrent, Harry prit son sac et s'arrêta.

-On se voit quand? Finit par demander le Golden boy.

-Pas ici. Lâcha le blond.

-Où? L'anxiété du brun perça dans sa voix.

-Dans trois jours. Finit par lâcher le serpentard après avoir réfléchit.

-Quelle heure? Question qui fit battre son coeur un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine.

-La même... mon mot de passe Potter... C'est: Catharsis.

***************************** FIN FLASH***********************


	3. Chapter 3: ALERTE FICTION EN DANGER

**ALERTE FICTION EN DANGER !**

Bonjour,

C'est une alarme que je souhaite tirer par ce message, je l'adresse aussi bien aux auteurs, qu'aux lecteurs et fans ! J'ai une publication erratique, au vue de mon emploi du temps qui c'est raccourcit. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de lire encore énormément.

Certain d'entre vous on sans doute déjà remarquer les changements que connaissent le site. Qui jusqu'ici m'avait agréablement surprit. (Un nouveau design intéressant quoique je trouve que la classification des fics laisse à désirer. Mais il ne s'agit pas de cela.)

Je relais juste une information affligeante. ** connaît une épuration** ! Les fics sont tout **simplement supprimer sans préavis** ! Je relais ici le message d'un autre auteur… et j'enrage car je me rends compte que certaines fics que je suivais et adorait ont tout simplement disparut !

« Un grand nettoyage est en cours sur Fan fiction . net, notamment pour des motifs liés au rating non conforme.

Pour faire simple, le rating M ( et je viens de l'apprendre ) correspond normalement à des scènes NON EXPLICITES .

Le rating adéquat pour les lemons, par exemple, comme pour les viols, violences etc correspond alors au rating MA, interdit sur fan fiction . Net

Or, comme moi, à défaut d'être informés, beaucoup pensent que Fan fiction . Net autorise les lemons et autres, parce que l'on pense que les lemons sont autorisés avec le rating M. CE N'EST PAS LE CAS.

Les fics M DOIVENT se limiter à des scènes « suggérées ». La majorité des fics M sont donc « hors règlements », interdites, et Fan fiction . Net n'autorise pas le rating MA, étant un site « tout public »

CONSEQUENCES : ils ont décidé d'intervenir, en supprimant les fics ne respectant pas la classification M, c'est à dire toutes les fics avec lemons etc .

Pour cela, ils procèdent par des recherches de mots clés suggérant qu'une fic dépasse le règlement, par des robots ( ordinateur, quoi ), qui SUPPRIMENT automatiquement, sans AUCUN AVERTISSEMENT préalable à l'auteur, les fics non conformes.

L'alerte à été donnée depuis quelques jours sur le forum de FF . net, mais reste malheureusement peu diffusée. Cependant, l'on s'organise et, déja, des forums voient le jour pour abriter nos fics et pouvoir poster des fics MA ( soit le M actuel de FF . net, interdit )

Pour plus d'informations, faites une petite recherche sur Google: "Fanfiction . net suppression fics alerte", vous tomberez, en premières pages, sur les topics évoquant ces problèmes. Il faut faire CIRCULER l'information, afin de prévenir les auteurs, mais aussi les lecteurs, leur donner d'autres sites où consulter ces fics.

Il est nécessaire de SAUVEGARDER vos fics:

Voici 2 sites, spécialisés dans la sauvegarde de fics : sauvegardez vite vos fics préférées sur votre ordinateur !

- www . ffnet-downloader . fr / fanfic / index . php ( ESPACES DE CHAQUE CÔTE DES POINTS ET DES / A SUPPRIMER. LE SITE N'ACCEPTE PAS LES ADRESSES )

- flagfic : Tapez y sur google, c'est le premier, vous trouverez =)

Nous vous remercions donc, auteurs, lecteurs, d'envoyer, de transmettre cette alerte au plus grand nombre, à la communauté francophone. ( Y mettre, par exemple, dans une note de chapitre, y transmettre aux auteurs dont vous avez lu les fics "non conformes" au règlement...)

On compte sur vous ! »

J'espère qu'un maximum de personne aura accès à cette nouvelle ! (Date 11/07/2012)

**SAUVEGARDER VOS FICS !**


	4. Chapter 4: Suis moi, je te fuis

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli

Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, si ce n'est pas triste! Et dire que cette radine de J.K Rowling refuse de m'en faire don! Pfff...

J'espère être à la hauteur, Je sais que vous attendez un autre manifeste aussi superbe que « Surprise » mais je dois malheureusement vous prévenir que cette fic n'est pas aussi concentré que ce Millésime... Avec l'espoir de ne pas trop vous décevoir!

Merci lecteur! Et bonne lecture!

Dédicace: A MA LUMI QUE J'AIME!

Résumé:

Dépendance: Rapport qui fait qu'une chose n'existe que par rapport à une autre, il résulte le manque lors de l'absence de cette chose nécessaire, rendant le sujet accro' puisqu'il ne peut s'en passer.

**DEPENDANCE**

Chapitre III : Suis moi, je te fuis.

Harry était de nouveau dans le salon, mais cette fois-ci il travaillait. La crise passée, il c'était relevé... Il préférait se concentrer sur quelques chose d'utile comme les potions, à l'heure actuelle, il griffonnait une multitudes de parchemin, décortiquer une potion l'empêchait de voir passé le temps qu'il aurait dû prendre pour dormir. Autour de lui, les membres de l'ordre évoluaient silencieusement. Tonks venait faire une ronde, Arthur était à la cuisine alors que Lupin jouait contre un échiquier. Personne n'osait le déranger, ni lui faire remarquer qu'il devait se reposer.

-POP!

Dobby apparût et trotta avec appréhension vers Harry qui le regarda de loin.

-Oui?

-Dobby est venu demander s'il peut ouvrir la porte. Lança l'elfe de maison en se tordant les mains d'inquiétude.

Lupin surprit leva la tête, le brun trempa sa plume dans l'encre et continua de noter.

-Pourquoi? S'enquit le métamorphe.

-Quelqu'un a frappé. Informa Dobby en continuant de fixer Harry.

Le golden boy rangea le parchemin et acquiesça.

-Oui, tu peux ouvrir. Lâcha-t-il en essayant de se souvenir où il avait déjà vue ses ingrédients.

Remus le dévisagea, alors que Tonks émettait un contre avis.

-Tu ignores qui sait! Lança la jeune femme.

-Sûrement le ministre venu boire un thé! Qui veux tu que ce soit? Les détraqueurs peut-être? Tout le monde sait que les aurors ont tendances à frapper avant de perquisitionner!

Le ton narquois et agacé ne manqua pas la faire rougir de honte et de rage, la dispute aurait sans doute éclatée, mais Dobby revint, laissant place à l'arrivant...

Il y eut un moment de stupéfaction. Il revenait de loin, de très loin même... Sa tenue le prouvait, son regard circula dans la pièce. Il était pâle et amincit, il portait un sac lourd, il semblait exténuer et presque à bout.

-Où est Dumbledore?

Sa voix rauque porta la question, tirant de leur stupéfaction les spectateurs. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose que tout cela se termine et le dernier nœud était l'entretien avec le vieux fou.

-Snape!

Tonks croassa littéralement, alors que Harry éclatait de rire à la question du nouveau venu...

-Mais sans doute du lieu duquel vous venez! Vous l'y avez laisser Professeur! Cela va de soit! Cet imbécile est en enfer!

Le brun le jaugea ouvertement, Lupin se tenait l'arrête du nez, sentant pointer une satané migraine, et voilà que Harry en rajoutait avec son ton persifflant.

-Vous voulez dire? Marmonna le maître des potions.

Il y a des choses que la conscience refuse d'accepter tant qu'ils ne sont pas clairement énoncer.

-Mort! Cette vielle ruine est décédé de sa belle mort!

Il reçut la nouvelle mieux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru lui-même... Comme un troupeau d'hyppogriphe furieux. Pas une secondes il ne songea à ne pas le croire.

-Quand?! Il y avait une sorte d'indignation et d'incrédulité qui lui prirent ses dernières forces.

Était-ce vraiment possible? Dumbledore mort? Mort!

-Il y a plus d'un an, un an et demi exactement.

Snape semblait atterré et perdu, Harry ne ressentait pourtant aucune pointe de remord lui piquer la conscience.

-Ça fait si longtemps que cela. Marmonna l'espion à lui même.

C'était donc vrai... Il chercha du regard la réponse sur le visage de Remus qui continuait de le dévisager. A cet instant il se sentait flotter absurdement, groggy... Dumbledore était donc mortel...

-Installez vous! Vous boirez bien quelque chose!

Déjà Harry lui servait à boire, Lupin et Tonks étaient abasourdi pour la bonne raison que Snape était sensé être mort il y a deux ans de cela, il avait totalement disparût et même Dumbledore avait déploré sa perte. L'ancien Maître des potions se retrouva dans le fauteuil réquisitionné habituellement par le brun qui levait déjà son verre en son nom.

-A la votre Professeur! Vous revenez de loin.

Séverus regarda le verre sans y goûter comme s'il revenait à la réalité, regardant le jeune homme qu'était devenu l'adolescent.

-Dobby! *POP * Prépare une chambre pour le Professeur, fait couler un bain aussi, vous resterez avec nous, n'est ce pas?

Le survivant était d'un cordialité excessive, il se servait déjà un troisième verre sous l'œil juge de Tonks.

-Ce vieux débris nous aura roulé jusqu'au bout! Et dire qu'il pleurait votre mort! Mais dites nous, où vous avait-il envoyé? Il ne restait plus aucune trace magique de vous! S'enquit Harry avec une joie presque féroce. Snape avait le palais rocailleux.

-Russie profonde... Il est vraiment mort.

Sa question n'était qu'un murmure, il luttait encore contre lui-même, tentant de prendre mesure de l'ampleur que cette disparition revêtait...

-Oui, je sais que vous l'aimiez comme un père.

L'homme se redressa net, piqué et furieux.

-Vous étiez sans doute bien placé pour tenir un tel discours Potter!

La remarque cinglante le ramena, il regarda Snape.

-Vous ne buvez pas...

Silence, puis Harry sursauta.

-Venez à la cuisine, je vais vous préparer quelque chose de rapide.

Le golden boy s'activa et Séverus ne tarda pas à la suivre. Dans la cuisine ils tombèrent sur Arthur.

-DOUX MERLIN! SNAPE! VOUS ICI? C'EST...

-Un miracle, oui, on sait...

Harry l'avait coupé sèchement, voulant se débarrasser de lui.

-Il revient de loin, il lui faudrait des robes pour se changer, il faudrait envoyer un message de l'Ordre pour récupérer des affaires chez lui, dès maintenant si possible.

-J'y vais de ce pas!

Mr Weasley ne se fit pas prier, seul le regard de biais de Snape l'interrogea. Harry ne releva pas son questionnement, il n'allait pas lui dire tout bonnement que depuis la mort du fanatique des bonbons au citron il avait prit son rôle.

-Avez vous trouver ce que vous cherchiez?

Séverus ne répondit pas, semblant analyser la situation.

-Quel jour sommes nous? Depuis combien de temps ai-je disparut?

-Cela n'a aucune véritable importance! Eluda Harry.

Il ne pensait pas que revoir ce visage le rendrait aussi heureux ! Snape était vivant !

Le brun était étrangement communicatif pour ceux qui le connaissait, l'eau ne tarda pas à bouillir, il jeta des pattes avant d'allumer un autre feu et d'y faire revenir des côtes à la poêle qu'il couvrit pour préparer une salade. Tout serait prêt dans dix minutes grand maximum, Snape le jaugeait cependant... Une secousse brutale prit le golden boy il dû tenir son bras.

-Quand vous êtes vous vu pour la dernière fois? Interrogea le maître des potions.

-Aucune importance. Sa voix était basse et neutre.

-Vous allez mal. Ce n'était même pas une question, Snape constatait l'étendu de l'épuisement du jeune homme.

-Je n'ai jamais été bien de toute mon existence. Lâcha d'un ton acide Harry.

Distraitement, le survivant retourna la viande, puis égoutta la salade. Il n'avait pas faux, Snape mourait de faim.

-Depuis combien de temps n'avez vous pas manger? S'enquit-il, ne voulant pas le dévisager.

-Depuis combien de temps ne dormez vous plus? Répondit avec une hargne surprenante son aîné.

Le gryffondor regarda son assiette sans appétit, alors que l'espion mangeait sans se faire prier. Il se tenait le poignet jusqu'à se blanchir les jointures, l'autre fouilla sa poche et lui lança une fiole qu'il attrapa au vol.

-Buvez! Ça calmera la douleur.

Sans réfléchir Harry l'ouvrit et bu le contenu, aussitôt il ne sentit plus sa main.

-Qu'est ce que c'est? Il eut du mal à garder les yeux ouvert, inspirant de soulagement.

-Pandorian. Souffla tout bas l'ancien espion.

-J'évite... C'est puissant comme drogue! S'exclama Harry en levant son regard dans celui de Snape. Il grimaça pour lui-même.

-C'est mieux que de souffrir. Eluda le revenant.

Harry secoua lentement la tête, un sourire sardonique passa sur ses lèvres.

-Le retour à la réalité est encore plus difficile... Merci tout de même.

Il lui était reconnaissant d'être là, parce que Snape lui rappelait l'autre serpentard.

Il s'affala dans son siège, somnolant sans pour autant fermer les yeux; il savait que personne ne viendrait les déranger, il avait le champ libre pour interroger son ex-professeur.

-Depuis combien de temps ne vous êtes vous pas vue? Relança Severus. Un tic agita la joue d'Harry. Avec lui au moins, il pouvait parlé librement de son état.

-Deux semaines. Finit par grimacer le golden Boy.

-C'est beaucoup trop! Votre organisme ne peut supporte de telle période. S'exclama Snape en se redressant, le fusillant un peu comme s'il était un inconscient.

-Il était à l'étranger. Grogna Harry, contrarié de se voir gronder comme un enfant.

-Quand allez vous vous voir? Soupira Snape.

Harry était pâle, le temps s'étira un peu dans un silence inconfortable.

- Lorsqu'il me le dira.

Il regarda le survivant, tout ça pour ça, voilà à quoi était réduit le survivant... Et tout cela à cause d'Albus, ce vieux fou lui avait échappé de nouveau, alors qu'enfin Snape avait trouvé la lumière pour éclairer la face du sorcier, celui-ci avait trouvé le moyen de lui faire un splendide pied de nez avec sa mort.

Tout l'Ordre était en ébullition, on contenait malgré tout la nouvelle du retour de Snape, ce dernier n'était là que depuis cinq heures environ et ne supportait déjà plus l'atmosphère.

On lui tournait autour sans osé lui parler, on le dévisageait, on s'inquiétait, un bain prit, il ne dormit que deux heures avant d'aller se remettre à ses recherches. Le sac qu'il portait était bourré de livres, de parchemin, d'objet et c'est tout naturellement qu'il investit le laboratoire...

Surprit de voir qu'il était entretenu avant d'apprendre par les injonctions de Lupin que c'était le survivant la cause.

-Snape, évite de tout chambouler tu veux! Harry est d'un caractère exécrable au naturel, il va être furieux si tu touches à la classification des armoires.

-J'en tiendrais note Lupin.

Il s'avança.

-Ne touche pas à cette caisse!

-Pourquoi? Il stoppa net.

-Ce sont des échantillons de potion expérimentale, il va t'étrangler... Ça non plus!

Il grinça des dents et le fusilla.

-Quoi encore? Jura Snape.

-C'est sa réserve… Annonça le loup-garou.

-Y a t-il une chose que je puisse toucher ici, sans risquer de m'attirer les foudres de Monsieur-j'ai-sauvé-l'humanité-par-ce-que-j'ai-la-tête-plus-dure-que-la-moyenne-de-la-population?!

Lupin semblait ahuri et amusé face à l'agacement du Maître des potions.

-Je ne crois pas. Il ne laisse personne entrer généralement.

Le lycanthrope semblait peser vraiment la possibilité.

Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez et quitta les lieux, puis improvisa le salon pour ses besoins.

-Au moins ici, il ne pourra pas s'offusquer!

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure et demie qu'il confectionnait une potion lorsque le survivant émergea de sa chambre pour aller se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil.

-Que faîtes vous professeur? Lança-t-il perplexe de le voir au milieu du salon avec un chaudron.

-C'est un essai... Répondit l'interrogé.

-De quelle potion? S'enquit le survivant.

-J'essaie de la reconstituer à partit d'un ancien échantillon, mais le laboratoire étant un no man's land... Marmonna-t-il avec acidité.

-Vous devriez vous reposer professeur.

-Je devrais vous retourner la remarque Potter... Mais aucun de nous deux ne suivrait ce conseil.

Les effets du pandorian c'était évaporé comme neige au soleil, un bourdonnement qu'il connaissait bien se fit entendre dans sa tête. Il était descendu parce qu'il ne supportait plus son lit, il n'avait plus la conviction de marcher, il n'en pouvait plus de tourner comme un lion en cage.

Il pressait par intermittence régulier son poignet, tapant nerveusement du pied droit tout en fixant dans le vague la cheminée, se balançant imperceptiblement. La bouffée de douleur qui se ralluma dans son bras le fit se mordre la langue, c'était une mauvaise idée d'être descendu, il le savait maintenant. Il avait beau se tenir le bras ses doigts tremblaient au point qu'il n'arrivait plus à serrer le poing.

Il se retrouva courber, tremblant déjà, Harry se redressa en luttant dans son siège. Lupin l'avait déjà vue faire une crise ou deux, croyant que la cause était des séquelles vive du Lord Noir, il se dirigea vers lui. Le golden boy connaissait la suite par cœur, dans six minutes environ il plongerait dans le délire et quelques secondes plus tard il se mettrait à hurler... Le brun s'arracha de sa place, Lupin savait qu'il allait le repousser pour tituber jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enfermer seul jusqu'à la fin de la crise. Ses jambes s'y refusèrent, sans doute sous le contre coup de la drogue, chancelant, il vacilla jusqu'au mur.

-Harry... Commença le loup-garou.

*POP * Dobby tomba sur la scène et resta horrifier, il tira sur ses oreilles et masqua ses yeux avec, alors que Remus qui c'était avancé vers le brun s'apprêtait à le relever.

-NON! Ne me touche pas! Cracha énervé le survivant.

Cette crise était plus violente que jamais, il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience en sachant pertinemment que dans cet état la souffrance avait plus d'impact sur lui, le souffle rauque. L'elfe s'approcha, désorienté.

-On... On a remit ce message... Il est pour Mr...

Les yeux perdu, Harry regarda le message, sa vision était vraiment flou, l'elfe l'avait reçu d'un autre elfe, Snape sut tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Le survivant fixa les mots tant attendu.

-Potter, vous ne pouvez pas sortir dans cet état. Lança le maître des potions en lâchant sa baguette.

-Je... Je transplanerais.

-C'est du suicide! S'écria Lupin.

-Je ne peux pas rester ici...

-Vous ne tenez quasiment plus debout.

Le golden boy se hissa sur ses jambes en s'appuyant contre le mur, il lui suffisait de sortir et de transplaner deux fois, juste quelques minutes de plus...

Le message était clair, le lieu indiqué lui aussi, Malefoy avait envoyé Zinky, une elfe de maison hérité de Bellatrix pour porter le message, prenant un risque considérable! Il ne sentait quasiment plus rien, ganté de plomb, les entrailles gelés, il maudit Merlin lorsque le carillon se fit entendre. Draco ouvrit la porte fébrilement et tomba nez à nez avec...

-Hé ben! Ça se voit que tu es heureux de me voir Dray!

-Tient! Blaise! Tu.. Tu veux rentrer boire quelque chose?

Le métis acquiesça, le blond se persuada de le renvoyer sous peu, c'est à dire dans cinq minutes grand maximum.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amènes? Lança Draco en essayant de masquer son incrédulité.

-T'es pas à ton boulot normalement? Interrogea son ami.

Il inspira.

-Si, mais j'avais autre chose à faire. Ajouta le blond platine.

Il tint la bouteille fermement pour que l'autre ne voit pas qu'il tremblait, lui tendre le verre fut un calvaire, Blaise le prit en le regardant.

-Ça ne va pas toi. Remarque froidement le métis.

-Si, si. La réponse était trop courte, et sa respiration trop rapide pour que cela fasse naturelle.

Silence, Draco serra le poing pour ne pas se tenir le bras, voulant prendre un ton plus fluide.

-Alors? Que me vaut ta visite? Relança-t-il alors que ses entrailles se faisaient la malle.

Il scrutait le Prince.

-Oh. La surprise, et l'inquiétude aussi. Annonça Blaise en le dévisageant attentivement.

-Pourquoi? Zut ! Il avait glapit trop fort !

Le blond grimaça un sourire qui ne tint que quelques secondes sur son visage.

-Tu as une conférence de presse Dray et un entretien avec le ministre aussi, j'ai pensé que tu devais être malade pour ne pas t'être présenté, ni excusé d'avance, pas que tu avais « autre chose à faire ». Fit remarquer Blaise vraiment perturber de le voir ainsi.

Le blond avait totalement sapé le ministre et la conférence de presse! De toute façon, il n'était pas en état.

-Tu vois bien que je vais bien. Mentit sans honte le blond.

-Effectivement. Ajouta Blaise.

Draco posa son verre, il n'arrivait plus à le tenir.

-Alors explique moi ce qui ne va pas. Son ami n'était pas dupe une seconde.

-Je vais très bien, maintenant si cela ne te dérange pas, je dois partir ! Coupa Draco en bondissant sur ses jambes.

-Tu me vire déjà?! Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

-On en reparlera un autre jour, d'accord. Trancha Draco.

Il lui arracha le verre des mains, Harry n'allait pas tarder, il le savait, il bouscula sans formalité son meilleur ami.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Rien! Juste que j'ai à faire. Ajouta avec force le blond.

-C'est ça! A d'autre! Blaise lutta un instant.

-Blaise! Pour l'amour de Merlin, disparaît! S'écria son vis-à-vis. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient de la porte.

-En voilà des manières! S'insurgea Zabini.

-Je t'expliquerais... Marmonna Draco, jurant dans son esprit de lui jeter un sort particulièrement douloureux et vicieux à dépister.

-Tu attends quelqu'un?

Le métis figea dans l'entrée, Draco excédé arracha la porte.

-Dehors!

Ils tombèrent nez à nez avec l'autre, Harry avait eut toutes les peines du monde à se déplacer et à quitter le QG. La douleur lui faisait bâillonner son bras, comme d'habitude il portait sa capuche relevée, ce qui le sauva d'être reconnut par Blaise triomphant.

-J'avais raison! Tu attendais quelqu'un!

Le brun recula, prêt absurdement à transplaner aussi sec.

-NON! Attends! Il s'en va! Blaise! Fiche le camp! Hurla le blond platine.

-Bravo! C'est du jolie! Tu pourrais me présente cette personne. S'étonna le métis.

-Je ne rigole pas! Transplane! Menaça directement Draco.

Il allait étrangler son ami.

-Pour où? Fit hilare ce dernier.

-Tambouctou! Miami! Sahara! Nebraska! Ce que tu veux! Mais disparais! Fiche le camp!

Il siffla de rage. Blaise n'avait jamais vue le Prince s'énerver autant, il recula mi-amusé et stupéfait.

-Ça va, ça va! J'm'en vais!

Il transplana sous le regard noir du blond qui se tourna vers l'autre.

-Désolé. Il est arrivé à l'improviste.

L'imminence de la crise avait disparût remplacer par la nervosité et l'impatience. Harry acquiesça en entrant après lui... C'était la première fois qu'il se voyaient chez Draco. La porte fut refermé en claquant, le survivant le suivit, ne prenant même pas la peine de relever la tête sur la décoration, ils passèrent au salon.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose? Lança nerveusement l'auror.

Le brun le regarda alors que Malefoy s'apprêtait à le servir, il l'attrapa par le poignet.

-Je n'ai pas soif. Harry était catégorique.

Draco le regarda, fixant son poignet.

-Ça fait longtemps. Murmura le blond.

-Je sais. Lâcha Harry en serrant les dents.

Le retour du contact devait être graduel, se toucher par palier au risque que le lien ne devienne trop violent et les suffoque, sinon, il y aurait longtemps qu'ils se serraient jetés l'un sur l'autre... Harry se rapprocha, le blond recula.

-Tu vas trop vite. Draco était un peu agacé et tendu.

Le golden boy inspira, serra les dents... Il fallait y aller par étape, laisser le temps à leurs corps de se faire écho, de se répondre et de s'attirer tout naturellement. Le brun sourit lorsque Malefoy l'attira à lui.

-C'est toi qui va trop vite maintenant.

-Quand je pense que tu as transplané. Jura le serpentard en fermant les yeux.

Harry lui glissa doucement les mains sur la nuque en l'attirant plus contre lui.

-C'est ta faute. Marmonna le survivant.

-Je hais ces capuches.

Le serpentard repoussa le capuchon pour le regarder, Harry se pencha sur ses lèvres.

-Attends encore un peu. Draco se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Le souffle du Prince se faisait déjà plus laborieux.

-Deux semaines... Gronda Harry en le fusillant.

Juste un murmure entre eux.

-Un tout p'tit peu encore...

La décharge allait le traversé sous peu, Draco sentit l'adrénaline le submerger.

-C'est long... Se plaignit le brun.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient, ils devaient prendre sur eux même pour ne pas céder brutalement, et cette attente les étourdissait.

-Attends... Ajouta sans conviction l'auror.

-C'est dur ! Geignit finalement le brun.

Ne pas déraper.

-Oh Merlin! Souffla le blond.

Draco se tendit d'anticipation, les nerfs déjà trop excité, le premier baiser l'exaspéra parce qu'ils ne pouvaient l'approfondirent du premier coup... Il laissait le gryffondor s'abreuver de ces caresses légères et troublantes. Harry soupirait doucement, une étrange tendresse se mêlait au désir, au besoin, au plaisir. Enfin l'échange devint plus langoureux, accompagné de gémissement sourd, un jeu dans lequel il se perdirent. Harry voulut l'appuyer contre quelque chose, ils heurtèrent les bouteilles et restèrent debout, les deux bras de Malefoy à son cou alors qu'une main sur la nuque du blond Harry l'enlaçait à la taille avec l'autre. Ils se séparèrent doucement pour respirer le souffle de l'autre.

-On monte. Lâcha Draco.

-Ta chambre. Se fut la seule chose cohérente qui vint à l'esprit de Potter.

Il acquiesça, difficilement il relâcha la tignasse ébène laissant glisser ses mains sur les épaules, avant de lui serrer la main droite comme pour ne pas le perdre. Draco tenta de réfléchir pour se souvenir du trajet, déjà son regard revenait irrésistiblement au brun qui serrait la mâchoire pour se contrôler. Le serpentard se maudit de ne pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à sa chambre, quelques pas plus loin, Harry l'arrêtait en l'enlaçant par derrière.

-Elle est loin cette chambre?

Le blond se laissa aller, la tête en arrière.

-Laissons tomber le lit... Souffla Draco.

Il brûlait de sentir le contact des paumes de son amant sur sa peau.

-Il y a un boudoir à coté.

Harry releva un sourcil.

-Le sofa est... Très confortable.

Le brun laissait vagabonder ses mains sur les vêtements alors que Draco s'arquait, un sourire mièvre ornait les lèvres du brun, puisqu'il savait que l'autre était déjà à l'étroit.

-Vers où?

-La porte à gauche, juste... Là...

Malefoy déglutit difficilement, se fut Harry qui les guida. La porte refermée, le blond l'attira à lui par son col et l'embrassa de nouveau, mais il voulait plus, ses mains ôtèrent le manteau permettant à ses paumes de caresser les bras dénudés.

-Pitié Potter...

-Hum?

-Dit moi que tu n'as rien sous cette robe.

Sa respiration était lourde.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi Malefoy. Siffla le brun retenant son envie de lui mordre la gorge.

Le blond grogna désappointer, alors que le survivant défaisait les boutons de sa robe de sorcier pour plonger le visage au creux de son cou, le Prince serra la mâchoire en lui tenant fermement la nuque.

-J'ai tellement envie... Grogna le blond.

Il allait s'évaporer! La chaleur le terrassait par sa brusque monter en lui.

-Pas tout de suite… il y avait de l'exaspération dans leur dialogue non finit.

Le serpentard acquiesça, le brun pouvait sentir à travers le tissu, la tension, bouillante dans les veines de l'autre... Il sentait cette force qui les poussait, qui l'attirait à son amant, qui le faisait trembler. Avec douceur la main d'Harry se mit à explorer le ventre tendu, aussitôt la respiration de Draco devint chaotique, le blond était submergé de sensation, il était sans cesse à la frontière de sa chute. Seul Harry régulait la monter.

-Calme toi... Marmonna ce dernier.

-Je sais...

Un froid mordant prit la Prince lorsqu'il sentit que le brun ôtait sa main, il grogna de mécontentement.

-Harry!

Ce dernier lui mordilla l'oreille.

-Doucement mon ange.

La voix le transcenda presque, il lui caressa les flancs du bout des doigts, Draco se sentit fondre, il hoqueta. C'était trop intense, mais il était grisé parce que son corps sevré répondait plus que favorablement. Harry restait lucide parce qu'il était habillé, le seul contact de leurs peaux était une véritable onde magnétique, leurs magies crépitaient comme des éclairs, une tension insoutenable.

Malefoy impatient lui ôta sa robe pour constater à son grand damne que Harry portait une chemise et un pantalon. Ils prirent d'assaut le sofa qui était d'un rouge carmin, le gryffondor semblait mener la danse, il finit d'ouvrir la robe du Prince puis se saisit de la taille, un gémissement sourd échappa au blond dans leur baiser. Malefoy se laissa installer mais ne masqua pas sa surprise lorsque Harry le surplombant ne s'allongea pas. Légèrement en diagonal sur le sofa, il se releva, pantelant, offrant au brun une image de luxure étourdissante.

-A quoi joues tu? Harry?

Malefoy n'avait pas mentit, il ne portait rien dessous, strictement rien! Le regard du survivant se gava insolemment du spectacle de la virilité de son amant mis à nu et gorgé. La distance que le brun avait mit entre eux l'énerva un peu, sa vision était un peu flou, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne l'embrasse de nouveau.

-Ça va aller?

Le blond acquiesça, un râle rauque émergea de lui lorsque du bout des doigts l'autre se saisit de lui. Il trembla littéralement, Harry craignit quelques minutes d'y être allé trop vite, mais le souffle de Malefoy se fit entendre, profond de bien aise, il attendit l'accord qui vint, étouffer par le poing du blond.

-Vas-y.

Avec douceur Harry entama le geste, le serpentard n'arriverait jamais à s'y faire, c'était trop intense, chaque parcelle de lui répondait, vibrait au moindre effleurement, il était déjà suffoquant de plaisir.

Le sang dans ses veines coulait brûlant, il n'était plus engourdi, ni insensible, chaque atome de lui se consumait de vie, la tête sur le coté il respirait lourdement, à l'agonie presque. Un cri muet le fit s'arquer lorsque lascivement le brun engloba avec sa gorge sa virilité, il se sentit secouer de part en part, c'était trop chaud, comme une langue de feu qui allait et venait, le plaisir était tel que ses muscles tressautaient, ses yeux roulèrent. Il en aurait oublier de respirer si ce n'était pas vital.

-C'est trop! Trop! Harry! Arrête!

C'était juste ce qu'il fallait et le brun le savait, de quoi à lui faire perdre la tête, le souffle chaotique, la gorge en feu, le corps tendu sa tête ballotait mollement. Harry gardait le plus possible le regard fixé sur son amant, ne voulant rien perdre de Malefoy plongé dans l'incandescence de l'extase. Le rythme était régulier, suave, alors que le Prince n'était plus qu'un jouet au main du plaisir, la scène n'aurait pu être plus obscène... Harry ayant placé les jambes écartées de son amant sur ses épaules le torturait avec avidité alors que le blond arqué et tendu entre ses lèvres n'était plus à un cheveu de craqué. Ses nerfs surchargés le faisait souffrir, s'il sanglotait il n'en avait pas conscience. Avec insistance et force le gryffondor imposa deux intrus à l'autre qui agrippa le sofa, un mouvement de cisaille le brisa. Le souffle haché, inconscient il continuait de gémir, Harry le libéra, le reposant avant de monter cueillir de ses lèvres un nouveau baiser. Épuisé, la gorge rocailleuse, Malefoy ouvrit les yeux, rendant sans y penser le baiser que lui imposait le survivant.

Il fallut un certain temps à Draco pour reprendre un semblant de cohérence.

-Tu t'es bien amusé j'espère... Tu as eut ce que tu voulait... J'me suis fait avoir comme un bleu.

Finit-il par marmonner, étourdit. Harry le surplombant savourait sa domination, Malefoy était brisé et se tenait négligemment la tête sur un coude, ce dernier attrapa la nuque du brun et reprit un autre échange.

-Défais ta boucle Potter, on verra après qui de nous deux résiste à l'autre.

Le serpentard les bascula pour se retrouver jucher sur lui, encore essoufflé il se concentrait plus que nécessaire pour défaire la chemise de son amant, ouvrit les pans, le plaisir fut une chope sur sa poitrine.

C'était ça sa drogue... Les mains de Malefoy sur sa peau, les lèvres du blond dans son cou, il connaissait chaque petit point sensible, s'abreuvait de ses plaintes, savait où et comment lui arracher une supplication. Harry se tendit lorsque Malefoy lui pinça capricieusement un téton, souriant contre sa peau.

-Tu vas garder ce pantalon jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie de te l'arracher.

Susurra t-il plein de promesse à l'oreille de son amant.

-Hum...

Les lèvres du Prince disparurent pour laisser place à de légère morsures alors que joueur, il griffait doucement les flancs du brun, dont le souffle rauque se faisait entendre.

-Draco!

Il savait comment exaspéré les nerfs de l'autre, faire monter le désir sans jamais l'assouvir, Draco mordilla le bouton de chair, le brun agrippa ses mèches blondes, respirant sans vraiment reprendre son souffle. Ressentant le besoin pressant d'avoir plus, toujours plus! Malefoy avait raison, il avait prit le dessus parce que qu'il était vêtu, maintenant il était pantelant et excité.

Lorsque la langue du blond laissa un sillon sur sa peau il cessa de réfléchir, c'était un supplice délicieux, il n'avait plus qu'une idée, se fondre dans son amant, cette pensée le gorgea un peu plus. La paume incandescente du Prince cajolait doucement l'objet interdit, le brasier lui brûla le bas ventre lorsque tendrement le serpentard glissa la langue dans son nombril, une bouffée qui lui fit tourner la tête, il se mordit la lèvre alors que les mains du blond parcouraient incendiaire le torse dénudé... Puis brutalement il n'y eut plus rien, Harry ouvrit les yeux abasourdit d'hébétude, triomphant le blond se passait négligemment la langue sur les lèvres.

-Alors Potter? Qui craque le premier?

Un tic convulsif agita son visage, Harry le regarda froidement, estomaqué et meurtrit plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, du petit jeu de l'autre.

-Boucles là Malefoy.

La conviction de sa voix qui se voulait rageuse et menaçante croula sous l'avalanche de la frustration et de la douleur qui le faisait trembler. Harry retomba brisé, il savait que le blond était du genre à recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne hystérique. Auparavant il l'aurait très bien prit, mais là, Harry était à bout, tout simplement à bout, il attendait depuis trop longtemps pour son propre bien, trop longtemps pour rester vraiment sain d'esprit... Une boule lui monta dans la gorge, il arracha ses lunettes et les laissa choir au sol avant que suffoquant, il ne se barre la visage avec l'autre bras. Inquiet, Malefoy remonta sur lui.

-Ça ne va pas?

Avait-il perdu le contrôle encore une fois? Avait-il mal agit? Lui avait-il fait plus de mal que le bien qu'il voulait lui procurer? Une peur maladive et poignante noua l'estomac du Prince.

-...

-Harry?

Draco était totalement figé, il attendait le moindre de ses gestes.

-Je... Je ne sais pas.

Le survivant l'enlaça en fermant les yeux. Il voulait plus que le tenir, il voulait tout de lui, cette faim au creux de son ventre, cette contraction douloureuse dans sa poitrine ne réclamait que cela, il voulait TOUT de Malefoy.

-Tu te sens mal?

Quelque chose était sur le point de lui échapper, quelque chose qui blessait profondément le brun, quelque chose qui venait de lui peut-être?

-Non...

La réponse était timide mais lorsqu'il l'énonça le poids s'allégea un peu. C'était stupide, cette envie de pleurer, là, maintenant, qui venait tout gâché, il gardait le blond contre lui en le serrant fort.

-Tu ne veux pas aller jusqu'au bout?

Draco détestait l'incertitude, il détestait ce silence pesant entre eux, il détestait cette panique insidieuse qui s'infiltrait en lui, il voulait savoir. Harry échangea leurs places, plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant.

-Si... J'en ai envie.

La situation avait pris une teinte qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

-J'ai vraiment envie de toi...

Draco sentit l'onde le parcourir, plus complexe et beaucoup plus doux qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressentit, quelque chose avait modifier leur lien, quelque chose c'était... Consolidé, intensifié, amplifié entre eux, en eux. Harry alla respirer son parfum.

-Harry, je...

Durant quelques secondes son cœur arrêta sa course, arrêta le temps, sa déferlait en lui, et il avait eut l'envie furieuse de l'arracher de lui, de le repousser le plus loin de lui, l'autre devait ressentir que ce n'était pas habituel! Harry devait s'écarter de lui.

-Tellement... Que parfois je me dis... Que je te veux trop.

L'adrénaline fit cogner le sang dans ses tempes, un tremblements incontrôlable secoua le blond, ses pupilles se dilatèrent une plainte douloureuse lui échappa, mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup? Pourquoi la pression de leurs magie avait-elle autant augmenter? La chaleur grimpa en lui à une vitesse vertigineuse.

-Tais-toi Potter.

Malefoy avait prit un ton autoritaire, le tirant de sa rêverie par les cheveux. Il tenait à pleine main la tignasse, la tirant sans ménagement. Potter devait se taire ou il ne répondrait plus de lui!

-Au lieu de me vouloir fais le! Tu m'entends! Fais moi l'amour imbécile!

Leurs regards se croisèrent et se fut le blond qui relança le baiser en lui mordant vertement la lèvre.

-Ôte ce maudit pantalon et prends moi, on a assez attendu comme ça!

Le blond l'aida a ôter sa chemise, puis ôta sa propre robe restée ouverte avant de défaire totalement le pantalon. Le contact de leurs peaux se frottant fit comme une braise ravivée, l'électricité de leurs magies remplissait la pièce, ils se cherchaient dans le baiser, se dévoraient par le toucher, le serpentard eut un rire mutin déroutant, Harry ne le reconnaissait plus alors que leurs hampes gorgées se pressaient. Draco se jucha à califourchon sur lui en l'embrassant, ils se regardèrent lorsque le baiser fut brisé, le brun aurait voulut le préparer, mais il s'y refusa.

-J'ai trop attendu.

Le blond lui avait passé les bras au cou, acquiesçant silencieusement pour faire comprendre au brun qu'il pouvait y aller. Harry le regarda s'empaler profondément, en se mordant la lèvre, alors que le serpentard arquait ses hanches, serrant la mâchoire, il lui planta les ongles dans les épaules en luttant contre la douleur, ses cuisse tremblaient sous l'effort.

Il hoqueta en laissant le poids de son propre corps peser pour le faire glisser entièrement, butant au bout d'un éternité, lui semblait-il, contre la garde du survivant. Deux cercles d'un rouge vif s'étendirent sur son visage. Le sang lui était monter à la tête, Harry pouvait percevoir le tremblement convulsif qui parcourait son amant, il l'attira à lui, l'étouffant d'un baiser lascif.

-Ça va aller?

-J'ai envie de toi Potter, en quelle langue dois-je te le dire!

Siffla le Prince en le fusillant, comme s'il lui en voulait particulièrement de son inactivité. La seule raison pour laquelle Harry ne bougeait pas était qu'il n'était pas sûr de ne pas s'évanouir, le brun mordit le cou du Prince tout en le rallongeant sous lui. Scellés étroitement, le blond ferma les jambes à la taille du golden boy. Ils feulèrent au premier mouvement, Malefoy agrippa les mèches ébènes d'une main alors que de l'autre il tenait le bord du sofa. Le coup de hanche fit rouler ses yeux en arrière, râlant ouvertement, il le sentait en lui, profondément ancré, soulevant d'interminable vagues de plaisir, ravageant ses entrailles.

Harry le tenait fermement, gémissant et grognant d'une satisfaction indicible, il le sentait, brûlant et palpitant autour de lui, ils n'étaient plus que le même souffle, le même désir.

Se heurtant sensuellement dans une danse de luxure...

C'était ça le lien qui leurs permettaient d'exister, n'être plus qu'un, leurs auras se confondirent. Une inspiration pour un souffle donné, le plaisir n'était rien à coté de la faim, le baiser qu'ils échangèrent était comme une lutte, un duel. C'était se mélanger; se heurter et jouir à la fois, ils étaient incandescents, ardents et sulfureux. Ils se faisaient échos, s'appelaient, s'attiraient... Sentir couler le même désir dans leurs veines, ne plus se battre contre une force puisque la force était eux.

Jamais ça n'avait été aussi intense, aussi partagé, le blond traça des sillons avec ses ongles sur la peau halé de son amant qui lui mordit l'épaule. Rauque, chaotique et haché, il tentaient de reprendre leurs souffles. Crier n'aurait servit à rien, ils grondaient, feulaient, la voix sifflante d'Harry résonna dans la pièce.

-OH MERLIN, HARRY!

Draco sentit la jouissance l'arraché de lui-même, alors que le plaisir le plongeait en syncope. Impulsif le brun continua de se mouvoir avec brutalité quelques longues minutes avant que l'orgasme ne le secoue aussi.

L'onde magnétique fit sauter toutes les ampoules du manoir.

Ils avaient dormis plus de huit heures de suite avant que l'un des deux n'esquive un mouvement. Harry encore plongé en lui soupira et bailla, Malefoy se sentait tout courbaturé. Il ouvrit vaguement les yeux et posa mollement la main dans les cheveux du brun allonger sur lui...

Depuis le temps, ils n'avaient pas trouver un moyen pour ne pas se réveiller ainsi, après la jouissance ils dormaient comme des masses, incapables de se séparer. La pire fois avait été contre ce fichu mur, son pauvre dos se plaignit au souvenir de cette surface ainsi que du sol sur lequel il s'étaient écroulés lourdement, Potter en lui... Et surtout sur lui!

Mais là il se sentait merveilleusement bien.

-Dis... Tu dors Harry?

-Je suis trop lourd?

L'autre question fusa trop vite pour cacher le fait que le brun ne dormait plus depuis un moment.

-Non... Tu peux rester..

Il rougit stupidement et s'insulta mentalement de sa réaction, il était à deux doigts de lui dire:

« -Non... Tu peux rester en moi... »

Malefoy appuya la joue contre la tête de son amant, un sourire bête aux lèvres.

-Bien dormis?

C'est fou comme il avait des cheveux doux! Malgré leur aspect en bataille, ils étaient léger comme ceux d'un bébé.

-Comme un bébé.

La réponse le fit sourire, ben voyons!

-Moi aussi...

Draco triturait pensivement les mèches, semblant indécis durant une éternité, puis il pesa ses mots.

-Tu as parlé fourchelang...

-Désolé...

Il se raidit contre le blond.

-Oh. J'suis pas faché.

Le serpentard se gratta le bout du nez pour chasser la gêne qui lui montait au visage.

-Tu aimes le fourchelang?

La question le fit rougir comme une écrevisse.

-C'est... Heu... Poétique?

Harry pouffa, son amant lui tapa la tête.

-Aïe!

-Imbécile!

Le brun lui fit face en relevant la tête et lui tira la langue. Ils restèrent ainsi, savourant des instants volés, comme s'ils avaient peur de se séparer vraiment tout en sachant que la dépendance restait là, pour ne pas dire plus ancrée que jamais en eux, tel un feu couvant. C'était ça les moment qui en valaient le coup. Harry brisa le silence.

-Je dois rentrer.

Malefoy acquiesça, il se releva en se dépêtrant, ne manquant pas faire rougir son amant, il attrapa sa chemise, puis son pantalon. Draco avait déjà reboutonné sa robe et jouait pensivement avec les lunettes du brun qui remettait sa robe de sorcier, la cape passé, il resta un peu perdu. Le serpentard se leva et lui tendit ses lunette, le gryffondor le remercia d'un signe de tête.

-Je te ramène à la porte.

Draco lui ouvrit la route, il le suivit silencieusement en remettant ses lunettes, le Prince essaya de se recoiffer, ce qui fit sourire Harry, puis Malefoy tira sur sa robe.

-Il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour Draco.

-Quoi?

Il tiqua en regardant la manche que s'acharnait à tirer l'autre.

-Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à refaire les plis de tes robes?! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je ne supportait pas ce tic à Poudlard.

Le blond croisa les bras.

-J'ai pour habitude que mes tenues soient parfaites.

-Tu viens de t'envoyer en l'air Malefoy! Comment veux tu être impeccable?

Draco plissa les yeux, puis tira de nouveau sur sa manche de façon dédaigneuse, Harry l'attrapa instinctivement par le col et avant qu'ils ne comprennent se qu'ils faisaient ils s'embrassaient goulûment tout en gémissant, puis ils se séparèrent essoufflés.

-La prochaine fois... C'est moi qui serais dessous.

Promesses murmuré au coin de l'oreille du bout des lèvres. Le blond acquiesça en essayant de ne pas trop rougir, ils se regardèrent intensément, puis Harry arrangea le col de son amant.

-A bientôt.

-Oui.

La porte claqua derrière Harry, il avait eut un mal fou à quitter le blond... Entre des baisers et des caresses prometteuses , il avait filé lorsqu'on avait sonné, tombant de nouveau sur Zabini, Harry espérait que Draco réussirait à calmer la curiosité de celui-ci. Le survivant rajusta ses lunettes et alla s'affaler dans un fauteuil, il songea à aller prendre un bain mais la perspective de se prélasser au coin du feu l'intéressa plus, la tête contre l'accoudoir il se mit à somnoler comme un chat repus, Morphée lui proposa une escale qu'il accepta, une vingtaine de minutes passèrent. Molly qui passait s'arrêta, abasourdie. Lupin désappointé de voir sa route bloquée allait pour lui demander des comptes lorsqu'elle lui fit signe de garder le silence, pointant Harry du doigt. C'était un miracle! Le voir dormir aussi paisiblement tenait du domaine de l'improbabilité absolu!

-Que Merlin soit bénit de faire enfin dormir ce petit.

Toute heureuse, elle se proposa d'aller chercher une couverture mais renonça à l'idée de le réveiller, Snape discutait avec agacement avec Tonks lorsqu'ils firent irruption à leurs tour.

-Pourrait on savoir pourquoi vous bloquez le passage, Molly?

-Chut! Regardez!

Tonks parût enchanter, Séverus leva les yeux au ciel en bousculant la femme de Lupin pour passer.

-Pitié! Vous n'aller pas rester là à l'admirer!

Harry sursauta, leva la tête en baillant peu élégamment.

-Voilà! Vous l'avez réveillé! Snape! Vous êtes content de vous?

-Il y a des chambres pour ça! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'extasier face à Potter dormant dans le salon.

Répliqua t-il froidement à la mère Weasley.

-Je ne dormais pas, je somnolais... Harry s'étira.

-Bonjour Molly.

-Ça va Hary?

-Hum... Oui, merci.

Le golden boy se gratta la tête puis le nez.

-Quelle heure est-il? J'ai faim..

Il baragouina pour lui-même en songeant à son estomac. Mais se fut un branle bas de combat pour Molly.

-Je vais préparer le dîner!

Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez, pour la première fois depuis des mois Harry semblait aimable! Et le voir engloutir son plat mit de bonne humeur tous ceux qui le connaissait et qui y assistèrent.

-Qu'allez vous faire professeur? Vous présentez à Poudlard pour récupérer votre poste?

-Non. Demain j'irais au ministère.

Le silence se matérialisa à la table.

-Dans quel but.

Seul Harry semblait pouvoir tenir la discussion.

-Rétablir la réalité.

-Que vous êtes vivant? Je crois qu'il suffira de vous présenter à Poudlard pour qu'on l'admettre.

-Toujours autant d'humour Potter. J'ai la preuve qui permettra de vous laver de tout soupçon.

Harry posa ses couverts. La tension était palpable et l'intérêt de tous omniprésent.

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre professeur.

-Dumbledore n'espérait pas sans doute que je ramène la preuve de votre innocence, puisqu'il n'y a aucun doute Potter, vous n'êtes plus un horcruxe.

A table on se regardait, Harry prit son verre, sarcastique.

-Et comment allez vous le prouver, avec vos certitude sans doute.

-Par votre lien Mr Potter, tout ce qui fait que vous soyez dans cet état aujourd'hui.

Harry devint livide et reposa son verre alors que Snape continuait de manger.  
>-Vous ne pouviez plus contenir l'horcruxe depuis votre septième année et Dumbledore le savait.<p>

Le palais du survivant s'assécha.

-Personne ne savait.

-Si... Il savait. Sinon il ne m'aurait pas envoyer là-bas. Il nous a roulé jusqu'au bout ce vieux débris.

Les témoins de la scène ne comprenaient pas grand chose, Harry semblait suffoquer de rage.

-Dumbledore ignorait tout! Sinon pourquoi n'a t-il jamais agit pour briser notre lien?!

-Navré de vous décevoir Potter... Qui vous dit qu'il n'a jamais agit sur votre lien?

Snape releva un sourcil, dédaigneux et narquois.

-C'est impossible!

-Vous m'agacez Potter! A toujours niez ce qu'on vous dit, c'est que j'en ais la preuve.

Ce gamin lui tapait un peu trop sur les nerfs, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit et digérait encore mal ce qu'il avait découvert.

-C'est absurde! Je suis le premier concerné, s'il avait fait quoique ce soit je l'aurais remarqué!

-Ne soyez pas stupide Potter!

Il posa ses couverts et se pinça l'arrête du nez en sifflant.

-Comment l'ai-je découvert moi?!

Harry se raidit, il poursuivit.

-Ne pensez vous pas que dans son bureau il pouvait se trouver quelques inventions assez farfelue pour vous dénoncer?!

Il n'arrivait pas à l'admettre, c'était impossible!

-Il a toujours sût Potter! Dès la secondes où le lien c'est tisé! Il a sût tirer l'avantage de la situation, c'est en ça, sans doute, que ce concentrer de plan perfide en tout genre est un génie.

Il n'arrivait pas à employer le passé en parlant de lui... Pas après avoir comprit qu'il tirait les ficelles.

-L'héliomètre qu'il trifouillait à tord et à travers à quoi servait-il d'après vous?

Ils avaient tous décroché, Harry revit l'objet ridicule aux allures de systèmes solaire miniaturisé en confiserie que le vieux choyait à tout heure. Lui non plus ne savait pas, pas une seconde il n'avait porté une véritable importance à cet objet...

-Il inverse les pôles Potter.

Le sursaut du brun fut tel qu'on croirait qu'on l'avait frappé.

-Votre lien est un magnétisme pur, il inversait, à volonter, la force de vos deux polarités.

-Non! C'est absurde, pourquoi il...

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

-Votre flux magique soumit à l'attraction que vous aviez, l'autre ne pouvait plus vous utiliser. A votre sortie de Poudlard, combien de fois avez vous essuyez des intrusions du mage?

Harry ne répondit pas, sachant que la réponse reviendrait à aucune, il avait passé son temps courbé dans les crises de manque ou à pourchasser les horcruxes. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer le Directeur de Poudlard lui causant volontairement de telle souffrance.

-Il l'a fait dans l'ultime but de vous briser Potter. N'imaginer pas qu'il voulait vous aider, ni vous protéger. Dumbledore vous avait déjà désigner pour mourir, c'est en quoi vous avez dû le contrarier tout ce temps.

Implacable, le vielle homme savait qu'il devait en arriver là, et pas une seule fois il ne c'était écarté de cet objectif.

-Pourquoi?

Toutes ses révélations consternèrent la plupart, la dissension au cœur de l'Ordre étaient survenu dès le lendemain de la victoire, lorsqu'on arrêta le survivant... Personne n'avait comprit pourquoi il n'était pas intervenu, pourquoi il c'était si ostensiblement détourné de lui...

-Parce que tout ce qui est lié au mage noir devait mourir. Il s'attendait à ce que le gamin faiblard qui avait accueillit une part du mage noir, meurt avec lui, l'horcruxe doit disparaître en son entier, contenant et contenu.

Albus avait vue dans ce lien un moyen de l'anéantir, rien de plus.. Et il avait fallut qu'il risque sa vie là-bas pour le comprendre, pour relier entre eux les fils d'Arianne...

-Que c'est il passé?

-Le nouveau lien qu'il utilisait c'est renforcé au point d'écarter celui du mage Potter, vous n'étiez plus le véritable contenant, en voulant vous briser il a assuré votre indépendance à cette part. Il s'en est rendu compte trop tard... Sans doute en voyant que vous n'étiez pas mort.

Harry se leva, il en avait trop entendu.

-C'est faux! S'il en était la cause, pourquoi même après sa mort, le lien subsiste?

-Vous me demandez pourquoi vous respirer Potter... C'est parce que c'est nécessaire.

La nausée lui monta au nez.

-Et vous croyez réellement qu'on rétablira le survivant! Ouvrez les yeux professeur, lorsqu'on saura la vérité sur moi et sur lui, vous ne ferez que nous condamner aux yeux de la loi et de l'assistance public. La fusion complète de deux flux est une anomalie et une dégénérescence!

Si le début du dialogue était une véritable brume, le doute ne subsistait plus à la fin, les autres membres reçurent la nouvelle comme une masse.

Snape fronça les sourcils.

-Je vous permet de sortir de l'ombre Potter...

Déjà Harry avait quitté la table, il dû le rattraper.

-Potter! Pourquoi refusez vous que je vous aide! Pourquoi voulez vous continuer à vivre ainsi?!

Le brun lui fit volte face.

-Il n'y a pas que moi dans l'histoire, ce sera un miracle si les médias ne brisent pas sa carrière, vous y avez pensée!

Il se sentait acculer tout d'un coup, furieux contre lui-même.

-Il faudra un nom à mettre dans vos révélations, je risque de briser sa vie, tout ce pour quoi il c'est battu jusqu'ici, il risque d'aller à Azkaban si on découvre que tout ce temps où j'étais recherché il ne m'avait pas livré! Je ne peux pas professeur, je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

Le maître des potions le dévisagea, le golden boy ne voulait pas prendre ce risque.

-Tout ça pour la gloire, tss.. J'n'en veux pas, je me fiche de ma situation, je me fiche d'être jugé seul! Mais je refuse de le faire tomber dans la boue.

Snape eut du mal à taire son étonnement, encore une fois le gryffondor le surprenait.

-Pas obligatoirement.

-Vous avez perdu la tête!

-Il y a une alternative...

L'autre était mortellement sérieux, il n'avait envisagé ce cas de figure que comme un extrême. Harry était près à n'importe quoi.

-Laquelle?

-Il suffirait de...

AND THAT'S ALL?

Je sais, cela fait une éternité que je n'ai rien publié! Non je ne suis pas décédé! Simplement, beaucoup d'autre priorité se sont greffés sur ma passion d'écrire et de poster des chapitres. Ont a toutes évolués!

Ma Lily Hargreaves d'amour passe un semestre au Japon, ma Lumina Lucifera Sataniqua a arrêté d'écrire et c'est trouvé une moitié! Mon lapin a disparut de mon ciel bleu, j'espère que ce soleil se porte bien là où il brille! Nos chemins se sont séparé avec Djehra depuis un lustre...

"Dépendance" est une fiction si vieille que je me dis que c'est criminelle de ne pas avoir finit de la poster! Surtout que j'ai tous les chapitres ! Donc avec celui-ci, il en reste un à publier pour qu'elle soit complète!

Je passe donc un appel au passage: "Cherche Bêta lectrice"! Je suis dyslexique et j'ai quelques problèmes de syntaxe. Au moins pour épurer et virer les coquilles des lettres manquantes, ou en trop dans les chapitres!

Je relance donc mon profil! J'espère vous retrouver au chapitre suivant! Bisou!


	5. Chapter 5: Demande en mariage?

Auteur: Bel Uriel Disraeli ou Sekiryou Madhatter

Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, si ce n'est pas triste! Et dire que cette radine de J.K Rowling refuse de m'en faire don! Pfff...

Dédicace: A MA LUMI QUE J'AIME! Ma moitié que je ne vais pas tarder à retrouver sous peu en traversant l'océan qui nous sépare ! BISOU !

Résumé:

Dépendance: Rapport qui fait qu'une chose n'existe que par rapport à une autre, il résulte le manque lors de l'absence de cette chose nécessaire, rendant le sujet accro' puisqu'il ne peut s'en passer.

**DEPENDANCE**

**Chapitre IV : Demande en mariage ?!**

La porte claqua derrière Harry, il avait eut un mal fou à quitter le blond... Entre des baisers et des caresses prometteuses, il avait filé lorsqu'on avait sonné, tombant de nouveau sur Zabini, Harry espérait que Draco réussirait à calmer la curiosité de celui-ci. Le survivant rajusta ses lunettes et alla s'affaler dans un fauteuil, il songea à aller prendre un bain mais la perspective de se prélasser au coin du feu l'intéressa plus, la tête contre l'accoudoir il se mit à somnoler comme un chat repus, Morphée lui proposa une escale qu'il accepta, une vingtaine de minutes passèrent. Molly qui passait s'arrêta, abasourdie. Lupin désappointé de voir sa route bloquée allait pour lui demander des comptes lorsqu'elle lui fit signe de garder le silence, pointant Harry du doigt. C'était un miracle! Le voir dormir aussi paisiblement tenait du domaine de l'improbabilité absolu!

-Que Merlin soit bénit de faire enfin dormir ce petit.

Toute heureuse, elle se proposa d'aller chercher une couverture mais renonça à l'idée de le réveiller, Snape discutait avec agacement avec Tonks fit irruption à son tour.

-Pourrait on savoir pourquoi vous bloquez le passage, Molly?

-Chut! Regardez!

Tonks parût enchanter, Séverus leva les yeux au ciel en bousculant la femme de Lupin pour passer.

-Pitié! Vous n'aller pas rester là à l'admirer!

Harry sursauta, leva la tête en baillant peu élégamment.

-Voilà! Vous l'avez réveillé! Snape! Vous êtes content de vous? S'insurgea Molly.

-Il y a des chambres pour ça! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'extasier face à Potter dormant dans le salon. Répliqua t-il froidement à la mère Weasley.

-Je ne dormais pas, je somnolais... Harry s'étira.

On aurait put entendre le silence d'admiration qui accompagnait l'action du golden boy.

-Bonjour Molly. Lança d'une voix presque douce Harry.

-Ça va Hary? S'enquit Tonks presqu'aussi ébahit.

-Hum... Oui, merci. Le golden boy se gratta la tête puis le nez.

-Quelle heure est-il? J'ai faim... Il baragouina pour lui-même en songeant à son estomac.

Mais se fut un branle bas de combat pour Molly.

-Je vais préparer le dîner!

Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez, pour la première fois depuis des mois Harry semblait aimable! Et semblait était un grand mot ! Le dîner fut confectionné et servit manu militari, sans que personne ne comprenne. Et le voir engloutir son plat mit de bonne humeur tout ceux qui le connaissait et qui y assistèrent.

-Qu'allez vous faire professeur? Vous présentez à Poudlard pour récupérer votre poste? Lança avec ironie Potter.

-Non. Demain j'irais au ministère.

Le silence se matérialisa à la table.

-Dans quel but.

Pour tout le monde la nouvelle fut difficile à avaler. Seul Harry semblait pouvoir tenir la discussion.

-Rétablir la réalité. Fit platement le survivant.

-Que vous êtes vivant? Je crois qu'il suffira de vous présenter à Poudlard pour qu'on l'admette. Hasarda avec scepticisme Harry.

-Toujours autant d'humour Potter... J'ai la preuve qui permettra de vous laver de tout soupçon.

Harry posa ses couverts. La tension était palpable et l'intérêt de tous omniprésent.

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre professeur. Finit par annoncer Potter.

-Dumbledore n'espérait pas sans doute que je ramène la preuve de votre innocence, puisqu'il n'y a aucun doute Potter, vous n'êtes plus un horcruxe.

A table on se regardait, Harry prit son verre, sarcastique.

-Et comment allez vous le prouver, avec vos certitudes sans doute.

-Par votre lien Mr Potter, tout ce qui fait que vous soyez dans cet état aujourd'hui.

Harry devint livide et reposa son verre qui sonna, alors que Snape continuait de manger.  
>-Vous ne pouviez plus contenir l'horcruxe depuis votre septième année et Dumbledore le savait.<p>

Le palais du survivant s'assécha.

-Personne ne savait. Sa voix était aussi pâle que lui.

-Si... IL savait. Sinon il ne m'aurait pas envoyer là-bas. Il nous a roulé jusqu'au bout ce vieux débris. Cracha un peu acide le maître des potions.

Les témoins de la scène ne comprenait pas grand chose, Harry semblait suffoquer de rage.

-Dumbledore ignorait tout! Sinon pourquoi n'a t-il jamais agit pour briser notre lien? S'insurgea Harry en repoussant sa chaise.

-Navré de vous décevoir Potter... Qui vous dit qu'il n'a jamais eut connaissance de votre lien?

Snape releva un sourcil, dédaigneux et narquois.

-C'est impossible!

-Vous m'agacez Potter! A toujours niez ce qu'on vous dit, c'est que j'en ais la preuve.

Ce gamin lui tapait un peu trop sur les nerfs, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit et digérait encore mal ce qu'il avait découvert.

-C'est absurde! Je suis le premier concerné, s'il avait fait quoique ce soit je l'aurais remarqué!

-Ne soyez pas stupide Potter!

Il posa ses couverts et se pinça l'arrête du nez en sifflant.

-Comment l'ai-je découvert moi?

Harry se raidit, il poursuivit.

-Ne pensez vous pas que dans son bureau il pouvait se trouver quelques inventions assez farfelue pour vous dénoncer?

Il n'arrivait pas à l'admettre, c'était impossible!

-Il a toujours sût Potter! Dès la secondes où le lien c'est tisé! Il a sût tirer l'avantage de la situation, c'est en ça, sans doute, que ce concentrer de plan perfide en tout genre est un génie.

Séverus n'arrivait pas à employer le passé en parlant de lui... Pas après avoir comprit qu'il tirait les ficelles.

-L'héliomètre qu'il trifouillait à tord et à travers à quoi servait-il d'après vous?

Ils avaient tous décroché, Harry revit l'objet ridicule aux allures de systèmes solaire miniaturisé en confiserie que le vieux choyait à tout heure. Lui non plus ne savait pas, pas une seconde il n'avait porté une véritable importance à cet objet...

-Il inverse les pôles Potter.

Le sursaut du brun fut tel qu'on croirait qu'on l'avait frappé.

-Votre lien est un magnétisme pur, il inversait à volonter, la force de vos deux polarités.

-Non! C'est absurde, pourquoi il...

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

-Votre flu magique soumit à l'attraction que vous aviez, l'autre ne pouvait plus vous utiliser. A votre sortie de Poudlard, combien de fois avez vous essuyez des intrusions du mage noir?

Harry ne répondit pas, sachant que la réponse reviendrait à aucune, il avait passé son temps courbé dans les crises de manque ou à pourchasser les horcruxes. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer le Directeur de Poudlard lui causant volontairement de telle souffrance.

-Il l'a fait dans l'ultime but de vous briser Potter. N'imaginer pas qu'il voulait vous aider, ni vous protéger. Dumbledore vous avait déjà désigné pour mourir, c'est en quoi vous avez dû le contrarier tout ce temps.

Implacable, le vielle homme savait qu'il devait en arriver là, et pas une seule fois il ne c'était écarté de cet objectif.

-Pourquoi?

Toutes ses révélations consternèrent la plupart, la dissension au cœur de l'Ordre étaient survenu dès le lendemain de la victoire, lorsqu'on arrêta le survivant... Personne n'avait comprit pourquoi il n'était pas intervenu, pourquoi il c'était si ostensiblement détourné de lui...

-Parce que tout ce qui est lié au mage noir devait mourir. Il s'attendait à ce que le gamin faiblard qui avait accueillit une part du mage noir, meurt avec lui l'horcruxe doit disparaître en son entier, contenant et contenu.

Albus avait vue dans ce lien un moyen de l'anéantir, rien de plus.. Et il avait fallut que Snape risque sa vie là-bas pour le comprendre, pour relier entre eux les fils d'Arianne...

-Que c'est il passé? Finit par demander Harry.

-Le nouveau lien qu'il utilisait c'est renforcé au point d'écarter celui du mage Potter, vous n'étiez plus le véritable contenant, en voulant vous briser il a assuré votre indépendance à cette part. Il s'en est rendu compte trop tard... Sans doute en voyant que vous n'étiez pas mort.

Harry se leva, il en avait trop entendu.

-C'est faux! S'il en était la cause, pourquoi même après sa mort, le lien subsiste?

-Vous me demandez pourquoi vous respirer Potter... C'est parce que c'est nécessaire.

La nausée lui monta au nez.

-Et vous croyez réellement qu'on rétablira le survivant! Ouvrez les yeux professeur, lorsqu'on saura la vérité sur moi et sur lui, vous ne ferez que nous condamner aux yeux de la loi et de l'assistance public. La fusion complète de deux flux est une anomalie et une dégénérescence!

Si le début du dialogue était une véritable brume, le doute ne subsistait plus à la fin, les autres membres reçurent la nouvelle comme une masse.

Snape fronça les sourcils.

-Je vous permet de sortir de l'ombre Potter...

Déjà Harry avait quitté la table, il dû le rattraper.

-Potter! Pourquoi refusez vous que je vous aide! Pourquoi voulez vous continuer à vivre ainsi?

Le brun lui fit volte face.

-Il n'y a pas que moi dans l'histoire, ce sera un miracle si les médias ne brisent pas sa carrière, vous y avez pensée!

Il se sentait acculer tout d'un coup, furieux contre lui-même.

-Il faudra un nom à mettre dans vos révélations, je risque de briser sa vie, tout ce pour quoi il c'est battu jusqu'ici, il risque d'aller à Azkaban si on découvre que tout ce temps où j'étais recherché il ne m'avait pas livré! Je ne peux pas professeur, je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

Le maître des potions le dévisagea, le golden boy ne voulait pas prendre ce risque.

-Tout ça pour la gloire, tss.. J'n'en veux pas, je me fiche de ma situation, je me fiche d'être jugé seul! Mais je refuse de le faire tomber dans la boue.

Snape eut du mal à taire son étonnement, encore une fois le gryffondor le surprenait.

-Pas obligatoirement.

-Vous avez perdu la tête! Jura de colère Harry.

-Il y a une alternative...

L'autre était mortellement sérieux, il n'avait envisagé ce cas de figure que comme un extrême. Harry était près à n'importe quoi.

-Laquelle?

-Il suffirait de...

…

Draco avait présenté de plate excuse qu'on accepta à son bureau, quant à la curiosité de Blaise... Il ne concéda qu'une seule chose, admettre qu'il avait un amant.

-J'en étais sûr! Tu est gay!

-Bi, j'aime aussi les femmes... Tenta vainement Draco.

-Arrête tu veux! Ta dernière conquête féminine remonte à Poudlard, septième année. Une jolie serdaigle si j'ai bonne mémoire. Il ne reste plus qu'à le dire à papa et maman!

Là, il saturait, s'en était plus que son quota ne pouvait supporter.

-Blaise, dehors.

Et il avait été très modéré, si le métis n'avait pas été son meilleur ami il aurait déjà usé de sa baguette.

-Quoi? Encore?

-Tu me fatigue rentre chez toi!

L'autre serpentard eut un sourire narquois.

-Tu devrais dire, il m'a fatigué… J'vous ai dérangé? Ne me bouscule pas! Dray!

Ensuite il avait jeté son soit disant meilleur ami à la porte. La conférence de presse était d'un barbant monstre, il fallait admettre que le blond n'avait pas toute son attention... Il était un peu désorienté de ce qui c'était passé entre lui et le brun, songeant amèrement qu'Albus avait décidément pourri son existence jusqu'au bout...

Il profitait d'une courte pause pour remettre un ordre fictif à ses fiches, à la table ovale les différents journalistes retravaillaient leurs questions en espérant que l'auror accepterait de leurs répondre.

La porte claqua, l'attention général se tourna vers l'arrivant. Il y eut un silence de mort, Draco sauta quasiment sur ses jambes en le voyant, abasourdi c'était une arrivée théâtrale et sans doute calculée. Le maître des potions ouvrit les bras à son filleul.

-Merlin!

Les appareils photos crépitèrent, la sécurité alerté tardivement arriva. Le Prince n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il dû le toucher pour s'en assurer, c'était Snape! Merlin tout puissant, Séverus Snape en chair et en os ! Il eut envie de le pincer pour s'en assurer.

-Cette pièce est interdite au public! Jura un agent qu'on avait visiblement embrouillé.

Draco n'avait pas l'habitude de telle démonstration, Snape l'enlaça. Bon sang, sa mâchoire se décrocha.

-J'ai transplané, j'ignorais que c'était interdit. Fit le maître des potions d'un ton faussement surprit.

Ben voyons! Il avait transplané! Lui? Seul un Auror avait la puissance requise pour.

-Comment va ton père? Et Narcissa? Question tout à fait normal d'un parrain.

Draco hésita stupidement, il n'avait pas rendu visite à ses parents depuis un moment... Depuis… Il grimaça au souvenir où il se voyait en train de promettre à sa mère lors d'un dîner avant son départ qu'il allait passer un week-end au manoir. Juste après s'être un peu brouillé avec son patriarche qui lui reprochait de laisser leur empire.

-Bien, j'espère... Lâcha-t-il. Mais toi? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette mise en scène? Bon sang! Sev! Tu est censé être mort! Jura en s'étranglant le blond platine.

-Ne m'en parle pas!

Il roula des yeux au ciel avec une mimique grotesque. Puis il éleva la voix.

-Je dois parler au ministre, j'ai des informations pour lui.

Snape savait pertinemment que chaque geste, chaque parole seraient exagérer dans les journaux, d'où le pourquoi de ce manège, cette déclaration faîtes devant les médias il pouvait réellement compter sur l'idée de rencontrer le ministre sans passer par ses sbires dans les prochaines heures. Et quel succès, on titrerait dès demain que:

« Le Revenant fait des déclarations importantes au ministre en personne! »

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Séverus était reçu en urgence chez le dirigeant.

…

Harry était mort d'inquiétude, priant pour que Snape réussisse. Le survivant glissa sans sa poche ce qu'il était venu acheté, il lui sembla que la boîte pesait lourdement, il expira pour reprendre confiance en lui, tout se passerait bien légalement... Si l'autre voulait bien se plier à cette entreprise périlleuse. Le golden boy savait qu'il ne devait pas revoir le blond dans l'immédiat, à cause du remue ménage et qu'une fois ensemble, il lui resterait un court laps de temps pour réussir. Les nouvelle se succédèrent comme une traîner de poudre embrasé jusqu'au baril avant une explosion:

« **Le retour de Séverus Snape**! »

« **Le Maître des Potions vivant**! »

« **L'espion de l'Ordre délivre sa dernière mission**! »

« **Déclaration d'un revenant**! »

« **Snape messager de l'enfer**! »

« **Snape sauve le survivant**!

« **Le survivant gracié**! »

« **L'innocence du sauveur de l'humanité**! »

Autant de gros titre parût en huit jours, dénonçant l'ébullition qui frappait l'opinion public, déjà on parlait de décorer Harry avant la fin de cette nouvelle semaine, après que le ministre est officiellement innocenté le golden boy.

Ayant consulté un dossier monté, signé de la main d'Albus lui-même avant sa mort et confié au bon soin de Snape qui était censé avoir disparût. Complétant se dossier avec ses recherches, le maître des potions prouvait que le dernier horcruxe avait été anéanti en même temps que le mage noir par lui-même.

Une espèce d'happy-ending écœurant et absurde. Il n'y avait plus que ça, du Potter par ci, du Potter par là, on revenait à un phénomène de Potter-mania fulgurant!

Malefoy sentit la colère et l'agacement se mêler, c'était comme un rêve burlesque qui virait au cauchemar, une grande assemblée avait lieu pour la gloire de Monsieur-je-survis-parce-que-je-suis-plus-résistant-qu'une-blatte! Il c'était arraché les cheveux en apprenant que c'était Narcissa, sa mère qui organisait le tout, soutenu par son père! Encore une fourberie de Snape sans doute!

Lorsqu'il mettrait la main sur le Maître des potions ce dernier regretterait de ne pas être rester en « Russie Profonde » comme il disait dans ses déclarations. Le manoir Malefoy organisant son grand retour, le Prince c'était vu contraint d'assister à ce capharnaüm mièvre, saturé d'émotions, de bons sentiments, de repentir, de média et d'hypocrisie.

Il détestait voir Harry comme ça! Adulé, vénéré, déifié! Deux serdaigles avaient fait une syncopes parce qu'il leur avait dit bonjour de loin. Il connaissait Potter, et ce n'était pas lui, ce sourire, cette poignée de main, cette reconnaissance à la foule.

Draco c'était installé loin, à une table où seul lui tenait compagnie les couverts et les verres, une auréole de journaliste et d'ami entourait le survivant.

Le blond n'était là que pour faire bonne figure, perdu dans ses pensées il songea que la presse demanderait bientôt la preuve en elle-même. Et alors; qu'allait répondre Snape?

Que Harry avait des gènes de bactéries datant du millénaire dernier? Ce qui expliquerait sa résistance hors normes! Mais en vérité ce qui l'énervait c'était de voir le brun prendre part à cette mascarade! Aucun d'eux n'avait eut foi en lui et aujourd'hui de lui taper dans le dos en lui servant du « mon-ami-de-toujours! » et du « je-n'ai-jamais-douté-de-vous! »

Seul l'Ordre avait tenu ferme au coté du brun! Et tout ceux là se tenait à l'écart comme lui. Il releva un sourcil désappointé lorsque quelqu'un se trouva face à lui, il n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que c'était lui... Potter.

-Je peux m'asseoir?

Draco désigna poliment un siège qu'il prit, le gryffondor prit un verre en lui souriant alors que le blond ressentait l'envie quasi irrésistible de lui cassé les deux jambes.

Ils ne c'étaient pas revu depuis la dernière fois, aucun contact, et Harry était là, assit à moins d'un mètre de lui. Vêtu élégamment d'une robe noire.

-Pourrais-je savoir ce qui t'amènes, Potter?

La voix de Draco se voulait cordiale.

-J'ai vue tout le monde, il fallait bien que je te vois aussi.

-Oooooooooh. Comme c'est gentils de ta part! Tu n'aurais pas dû!

Le serpentard bu pour faire passer la pilule, il y eut un flash, le blond se raidit visiblement puis se tourna vers les journalistes.

-Je vous préviens, je refuse de voir ma photo dans aucun de vos torchon, même réduite à coté de celle des hiboux écrasé! Aucune de mes paroles rapporté, même en filigrane! Aucune mention faisant référence à une pseudo pensée que vous auriez tenté de traduire avec vos dons de déformateur d'information, ai-je été clair! Hors de mon périmètre!

Malefoy fils était connu pour donner des conférences de presse qu'il planifiait, il ne se laissait pas bercer par les paillettes et c'est en cela que lui et son père étaient brouillé. Draco avait laisser tomber ce masque du paraître, il c'était détourné du double tranchant des médias. Tous les journalistes savaient que le blond ne rigolait pas, il avait traîné d'autre en justice pour moins. Il n'avait pas élevé la voix mais ils désertèrent – au soulagement du brun. Sachant que c'était le quart d'heure pause puisqu'ils ne pouvaient rien tirer de leur conversation, Harry eut la surprise du siècle.

-Et bien! Belle maîtrise des médias!

Draco se redressa dans son siège, tentant de se contenir, ne faisant plus l'effort de sourire.

Ils ne c'étaient pas vue depuis un certain moment, il avait les nerfs à vifs.

-Que veux tu Potter?

-J'adore te voir te contenir, on dirait la même fouine boudeuse que tu étais à Poudlard.

Les mots avaient été jetés à l'abri d'un verre, le gryffondor semblait resplendir, Malefoy en avait assez vue et entendu.

-Retournes donc à ton monde de héros et oublie mon existence.

-Tu me demande donc d'oublier de respirer!

Le ton se voulait amuser, la cordialité du survivant l'énerva prodigieusement.

-Potter, tu m'écœures, va donc faire ton numéro à ta belette.

Le golden boy plongea son regard dans celui de son amant.

-Se pourrait-il que tu soit jaloux?

Draco éclata d'un rire sans joie, avant de porter le verre a ses lèvres.

-De ta célébrité? Je ne crois pas Potter.

Concentré à boire, Draco releva les yeux sur Harry lorsqu'il sentit le contact de leurs jambes,

celui-ci le regardait avec une facilité déconcertante.

-On aura jamais vue ça! Une fouine qui voudrait devenir belette.

Le serpentard se leva, les nerfs sur le point de craquer, il trouva la force de se canaliser.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la fouine?

Le geste était puérile, mais le soulagea, il versa avec mesure tout le contenu de son verre sur la tête du brun.

-T'es qu'un pauvre déchet et vraiment elle ne te mérite pas, personne ne devrait supporter une telle tare.

Les conversations c'étaient suicidées, tout le monde avait plus ou moins vue la scène, l'alcool ruissela dans les mèches, inonda son cou et trempa sa robe. Harry se leva, Malefoy lui porta un toast.

-A la tienne Potter!

Puis reposa le verre vide, de toute évidence ils allaient se battre, le golden boy l'attrapa par son col et le tira à lui, de quoi pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille.

-Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi? D'être dans la même pièce que toi et de devoir t'ignorer, ne même pas pouvoir te regarder, encore moins te frôler. Faire comme si tu n'existais pas, alors que chaque parcelle de ma raison vibre pour toi! Ma seule consolation c'est de te foutre en rogne et elle est bien piètre...

Leurs magies crépitèrent, il poursuivit en sifflant presque.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point sa m'excite de te voir aussi imbuvable alors que tu crèves d'envie de me prendre.

Les couleurs eurent le bon goût de déserter son visage... Pour aller se gorger au sud de son corps, le blond le repoussa par réflexe, ils allaient se jeter à la gorge de l'autre si on ne les séparaient pas.

-Tu me prend pour quoi?

-Pour ce que tu es la fouine, ose me dire le contraire.

L'auror allait lui filer une raclée pour effacer ce sourire suffisant de sa face, lien ou pas. Il allait lui faire un coquart pour le simple plaisir de le faire. Snape restait dans le secteur, sachant que la réaction entre ces deux là serait obligatoirement violent, il intervint alors que Harry aller provoquer de nouveau le serpentard.

-Il suffit messieurs! Evitez de faire un tel étalage de démonstration pour vos retrouvailles.

La bulle de provocation éclata, ils revinrent à la réalité, à la surprise générale Harry quitta la pièce. C'était lui qui avait craqué le premier, il serra les dents en s'éloignant du blond. On songea qu'il était partit se changer mais il ne revint pas, Malefoy se laissa tomber de mauvaise grâce à sa place, le conflit entre eux était quasi légendaire, les mauvaises langues se mirent en action. L'engourdissement lui courut dans le bras gauche, il songea que son père allait lui passer un savon dans le meilleur des cas s'il ne le tuait pas avant. Il passait pour le rustre, sa réputation fut installée lorsqu'il fit exploser deux appareils photo qui avaient eut l'audace de le photographier et il fit vertement comprendre que les propriétaires devaient s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir subit le même sort.

Tout ceux qui connaissaient Draco s'accordèrent à dire qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante. Ses parents avaient vraiment mit la demeure Malefoy à la disposition d'une telle abbération pareille.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes le blond cessa de réfléchir en sentant le magnétisme, celui qui les attirait à Poudlard, celui qui l'avait fait retrouver le brun dans les couloirs du ministère, il laissa son pas le mener... C'était comme avancer sans avoir où aller, sans y réfléchir car aussitôt on perdait l'élan qui nous poussait, de quoi vous rendre fou... Espéré qu'il est juste là, ce dire qu'il est à ce détour et perdre le fil parce qu'on a voulu guider son pas. Malefoy n'était pas aussi impulsif que le brun, il dû se perdre trois fois avant que exaspéré, il ne ferme les yeux et se laisse tirer par ses sens.

Oublier les couloirs, les murs, les pièces pour se laisser happer par l'appel de l'autre, c'était ténu, subtile, faible mais omniprésent, il suffisait de ne pas se débattre.

La blond le trouva, Harry était assit au sol dans un coin, se tenant la tête. Le golden boy fit un effort pour se lever, souriant piteusement.

-Ça va?

Le Prince vacilla, hésitant à se rapprocher... Puis fini par avancer.

Le brun était loin de la provocation et de son air suffisant, c'était juste Harry sans un masque composé.

-Et toi?

Comment ça pourrait aller? Ils ne c'étaient pas vue depuis à peu près un peu plus d'une semaine.

-Tu es vraiment stupide Potter.

-A la longue je me suis fait à cette idée... Doucement Draco!

Le blond n'avait pas tergiverser longtemps avant de l'enlacer, la tension mit un temps à retomber, puis ils soupirèrent alors que le brun posait la tête sur l'épaule du serpentard.

-Tu as le don de m'énerver naturellement, tu es le seul abruti capable de me jeter hors de mes gonds rien qu'en souriant.

-Merci pour ce compliment...

Front contre front, ils se laissaient aller dans ce léger conciliabule.

-Alors comme ça... On jalouse une belette?

Le sourire narquois étira les lèvres du survivant.

-Jaloux? Je ne crois pas... Je suis unique, non?

Le blond se penchait en souriant rêveusement, mêlant son souffle à l'autre en levant un sourcil.

-N'est ce pas... Harry?

-Tu es un monstre de sadisme.

Le Prince ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse; il fronça les deux sourcils, Harry s'impatienta.

-Tu parles trop, j'ai juste besoin de toi.

Le baiser fut source de grognement, le brun agrippait ses mèches platine en se collant à lui, maudissant le tissu.

-Voilà un baiser prometteur... Hum... Potter, laisse moi respirer...

Harry eut un rire étouffé en le tenant à la taille, frottant son corps tendu.

-Et dire que Blaise nous avait coupé la dernière fois... Tu as oublié ma promesse?

Le serpentard le dévisagea, l'intensité de son regard fit rougir Harry jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Le blond n'accordait pas vraiment d'importance à céder la domination, c'était tout naturellement qu'il le laissait faire et jusqu'ici Harry l'avait toujours comblé, leurs instants étaient volés, ils ne discutaient pas vraiment pour savoir qui faisait quoi, laissant le plaisir les guider.

-Malefoy, arrête d'imaginer tu va saigner du nez.

Le blond ricana en lui mordillant la lèvre.

-Y'a une chambre, juste à coté.

Se fut le gryffondor qui ouvrit la porte, la pièce était accueillante, ça se voyait que c'était la demeure de Malefoy, la pièce était une sorte d'antichambre, une cheminée et un petit salon.

-Quelle porte?

-A droite.

-C'est pire qu'un hôtel!

Draco tapa derrière la tête du brun qui ricana.

-Que de violence pour une simple remarque!

-Tu parles trop Potter.

Le serpentard le bouscula sèchement, ce qui fit rire le brun.

-Impatient!

-Et c'est moi qui suis sadique.

Malefoy fit rouler ses yeux au ciel, l'atmosphère de la chambre était plus intime, chaleureuse.

-C'est pas un peu trop vif pour un repère de serpentard?

Il ne finit pas sa pensée, le Prince le plaquait fermement contre la porte.

-Malefoy, je vais avoir des bleus partout si tu me cognes comme ça, on va...

L'héritier blond était impatient et son baiser se fit exigeant alors que ses mains s'activaient à défaire les remparts des vêtements.

-Pitié! Potter...

-Ouïe! Doucement! Cette porte à une poignée Malefoy, mon dos peut te l'affirmer!

-Dis moi que tu n'as rien sous ta robe!

Le silence tomba charger de désir, le brun attira à lui son amant par son col.

-Tu veux que je te montre si j'ai quelque chose dessous?

Simple murmure, possessif, le survivant le plaqua en frottant outrageusement son bassin contre lui, le baiser-morsure se brisa.

-J'espère que cette réponse te suffit.

Le blond avait fermé les yeux, il inspira en les rouvrant de nouveau, passant rêveusement la langue sur sa lèvre. Hanche contre hanche, froissés, leurs regards se parlaient silencieusement, et pour la première fois le gryffondor se reporta à sa tenue, déboutonnant la robe sous les yeux du blond. Draco avait prit l'habitude de lui arracher ce qu'il portait, un poids pesa dans l'estomac de Malefoy qui s'appuya contre la porte.

-Arrête Harry...

Ce dernier releva la tête vers lui, la symbolique était trop oppressante.

-J'ai envie de toi, mais...

Harry posa les mains de part et d'autre du blond, s'appuyant sur ses paumes contre le bois;

-Je sais, Draco... J'ai vraiment envie de toi.

-Pas comme ça...

Potter se pencha sur lui en acquiesçant.

-C'est trop Harry...

Le murmure l'étrangla presque.

-Non, c'est juste ce qu'il faut... Toi... En moi...

Le gryffondor alla mordiller son oreille, Malefoy acquiesça en se collant contre lui, finissant de défaire le robe, le survivant gronda avec un souffle rauque au contact des paumes sur ses flancs, la main suave de Draco semblait mordre de son toucher toute son épiderme.

-Je ne veux pas te faire mal...

-J'ai envie de toi Malefoy, en quel langue dois je te le dire?

Ils butèrent contre un fauteuil, une place, le gryffondor s'acharna à déboutonner la robe de son amant, à sa grande surprise celui-ci l'attrapa par ses poignets alors qu'il allait finir.

-Tournes toi...

-Quoi?

-Fais le.

La voix de Draco était basse et rauque, perdu, Harry s'exécuta, ne comprenant pas le manège; Malefoy fit glisser doucement la robe des épaules du golden boy jusqu'à ce qu'elle chute au sol. Harry frissonna lorsque les mains insistante glissèrent sur ses omoplates, puis sur son dos pour s'arrêter à ses flancs. Le souffle du brun était erratique, il gémit sourdement lorsque le serpentard se cola à lui, ils grognèrent de plaisir, il s'appuya contre lui, la tête rejeté en arrière.

-Merlin, c'est bon...

-Tu n'a rien vue...

Draco laissa sa main frôler insidieusement les côtes de Potter avant de descendre enlacer fermement la hampe, le Prince abandonna l'idée du lit, préférant profiter du fauteuil dans lequel il poussa le gryffondor. Harry perdu ne comprit pas tout de suite où l'autre le menait en l'obligeant à s'agenouiller ainsi sur le siège. L'étau moite de la main de son amant se resserra délicieusement alors que le mouvement se faisait plus marquer, il se cambra de plaisir lorsque Draco lui mordit la nuque. Une complainte monta de la gorge du golden boy à la jouissance inattendu d'une première intrusion, le serpentard jouait tendrement avec l'anneau de chair, alors qu'il resserrait son emprise sur le membre érigé de son amant. La tension devint suffocante, le brun était tout proche de ne plus tenir lorsque le Prince s'arrêta! O.O

-Monstre... Sadique...

Harry était tremblant en articulant difficilement, son amant devint particulièrement attentionné, posant des baiser au creux de son cou comme pour le calmer.

Il y a des sensations qu'on ne peut imaginer, ni décrire une fois ressentit, mais on sait une fois éprouvé que c'est la seule chose qui nous mettra perpétuellement hors de nous, pour laquelle on se damnerait soi-même et l'univers autour. Harry sentit le frison courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale, monter dans sa nuque, faire trembler jusqu'à la moelle de ses os.

-OH! OH MERLIN! DRA... AH!

Le gryffondor agrippa le dos su siège, le corps tendu alors que le blond lui faisait grâce d'une gâterie interdite, la situation était intenable, Harry se retrouva à se mouvoir en spasmes alors que son érection douloureuse se frottait contre le cuir du siège. Draco le freina en posant les mains sur ses cuisses pour le maintenir en place. Sa langue imprégnant perfidement un désir brûlant dans les entrailles du brun qui ne pouvant plus se mouvoir pour trouver une délivrance, grognait contre le dossier, ses mains agrippant convulsivement le meuble. Il mordit le coussin et ses yeux roulèrent en arrière lorsque le Prince poussa par jeu la préparation le plus loin possible.

Le survivant ne devint bientôt qu'une boule de nerfs tremblante, râlant lourdement au point de ne pouvoir reprendre son souffle, il offrait sa croupe avec quelque chose de mutin, affalé en avant contre le dossier au bord de la syncope, il ne grogna pas lorsque Malefoy cessa, de toute évidence il était prêt à le recevoir. Le serpentard traça une ligne de feu avec sa langue en remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant, tout sourire, il lui posa un baiser dans le cou.

-Satisfait Potter?

Le golden boy c'était mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang, se demandant comment ça pouvait être aussi bon sans jamais une seule fois être suffisant pour le faire jouir. Engourdi il se releva un peu, soutenu par son amant, ce n'est qu'après qu'il comprit que l'autre le surélevait, Draco se présenta enfin, inspirant pour se calmer, il se mordit la lèvre e s'enfonçant graduellement dans l'antre brûlant, c'était atroce. Harry était exigu et palpitant, c'était quasi jouissif, Malefoy attrapa ses hanches tirant à lui, tout en craignant de lui faire mal, insistant avec fermeté et douceur pour plonger entièrement dans son amant. Il s'arrêta en butant légèrement.

-Harry?

Entendre la voix cassé du blond fut un miracle, il était dans un autre univers, il bouillait depuis trop longtemps, se demandant quand il perdrait connaissance.

-Ça va?

Le brun n'avait plus la force de parler, il respirait profondément.

-Mmm... Mh...

-Quoi?

-Prend-moi...

Il songea que l'autre allait lui en vouloir de s'endormir, mais ce n'était pas sa faute si le blond l'avait excité au point de le saturé, il ferma les yeux malgré lui... Au bout de quelques minutes il retrouva lucidité et voix.

-OH MERLIN!

L'étau se resserra brutalement autour de lui, Draco qui avait fait un premier coup de hanche dû s'immobiliser de surprise.

-Harry ça va?

La jouissance l'avait prit en traître, il haletait pour reprendre son souffle, pivoine et honteux d'avoir rendu les armes dès le début, il cafouilla.

-Oui, oui.. Ça va...

-Si tu veux on arrête et...

-Non! Ça va!

Le serpentard se pencha vers lui inquiet.

-Si je te fais mal dis le moi.

Harry acquiesça avec la tête, d'un geste maladroit il agrippa les mèches blondes, obligeant Malefoy à rester coller contre lui, il respirait pour se calmer, impatient, il marmonna les dents serrer.

-Prends moi bordel!

Le blond glissa ses mains sur le ventre, l'enlaçant pour le tenir plus fermement, Harry griffa le fauteuil acquiesçant au mouvement du Prince dans ses entrailles. C'était mieux que de prendre, le brun avait beau serré la mâchoire pour ne pas hurler, il ne pouvait pas empêcher le plaisir de lui arracher des monosyllabes rauque. Le serpentard freinait encore un peu sa fougue préférant se laisser étourdir par la voix du brun, Harry accusait le léger mouvement avec avidité, il préféra attraper le dossier, s'inclinant plus, comme pour sentir l'autre plus profondément en lui.

-Continue... Plus fort...

Il ne fallut pas plus pour que le blond platine lâche le désir qu'il retenait, rendant plus ample le mouvement, ce mouvoir en lui était jouissif, Draco râlait de plaisir alors que le gryffondor égrenait un chapelet de mot incompréhensible. Ils s'encastraient avec contentement, Harry comprenait mieux les suppliques que le blond lui jetait lors de leurs ébats, le sentir en lui, aller et venir avec force, cette hampe qui à chacun de ses coups de butoir le soulevait, c'était divin. Il crû succomber lorsque la main du serpentard suffoqua son désir, il agrippa les accoudoirs encaissant le rude mouvement que le Prince donnait à leurs corps, attirant à lui l'étau dans lequel il pénétrait inlassablement.

-Cambre toi plus...

La tête lui tournait, il se laissa faire, creusant les reins alors que la main de son amant le torturait, puis se fut trop des deux coté... Poussé par la luxure le brun ballotait lourdement à l'encontre de Draco, ils n'étaient plus que grognement pur, râle rauque, geste sec et presque mécanique s'il n'était pas autant imprégné de sensualité. Harry s'arqua avec force, le corps crispé, il accusa trois autres coup de hanche du blond avant que la jouissance ne fasse rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites et s'écrouler lourdement sur le siège. Malefoy le heurta une dernière fois avant d'agripper ses hanches dans l'orgasme et d'y laisser des sillons. Haletant, suffoquant, ils restèrent affalés là, se débattant contre la léthargie, Harry pu s'asseoir en grimaçant pour que son amant s'installe à son tour sur ses genoux. Il referma les pans de sa robe en déglutissant, la tête lourde, il la posa sur le torse du brun pour reprendre son souffle...

C'est à ce moment que Draco l'entendit persifler du fourchelang... Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite, le blond se redressa légèrement, plongeant le visage dans son cou, ce dernier attrapa la main du gryffondor pour la poser sur son ventre, tout en mordillant la carotide de son amant. Se remettant à peine d'une première jouissance, l'esprit dans la vague, il persifla d'agacement alors que le Prince se tendait littéralement contre sa paume! Harry ouvrit les yeux, ébahit lorsqu'il vit que Malefoy utilisait gracieusement sa main pour traiter la soumission d'un désir étrangement ravivé.

-Draco?

Ce dernier gronda à son oreille, se faisant suppliant.

-Fourchelang...

-Quoi?

-Parle serpent Potter, dis n'importe quoi!

Le gryffondor hésita avant de s'exécuter, aussitôt le blond agrippa son col d'une main en se cambrant, le corps roulant langoureusement sous le plaisir, cédant à la fantaisie de son amant Harry resserra sa prise. Malefoy s'arqua à l'encontre de sa paume. Le brun se mit en devoir de lui faire un suçon, susurrant pour exaspéré sa némésis.

-Serre... OUI!

Il augmenta la cadence, le serpentard se mordit la lèvre alors que le golden boy arpentait de son autre main le torse offert. Griffant tendrement la peau pâle, la jouissance ébranla Draco lorsque sa moitié lui mordit sa carotide... Encore essoufflé il approfondit un baiser avec Harry avant de se laisser tomber plus librement, savourant la langueur post-orgasmique. Potter le regarda, amusé, pensant que le serpentard ressemblait à un chat chat repu.

-Satisfait?

La voix d'Harry lui fit ouvrir un œil.

-Je devrais te retourner la question... Alors?

Le brun eut un sourire idiot, puis il se mit à jouer pensivement avec la main de Draco qui se laissa dorloter.

-Dis..

-Hum?

-Qu'est ce que tu as dis la première fois que tu as parlé fourchelang?

Harry songea qu'il avait indiqué les Bahamas à un python, il le fit savoir à Malefoy.

-Quel manque de tact Potter! Je voulais dire tout à l'heure.

La golden boy s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis avec une moue amusé répéta sa phrase. La chair de poule courut sur les bras du blond.

-Imbécile! Traduit.

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir?

Draco n'eut pas envie de mentir, il leva une épaule nonchalamment.

-Parce que tu l'as déjà dis une fois, dis Malefoy pour voir?

-Pourquoi?

-Vas-y!

L'agacement du Prince le fit céder, le sifflement résonna.

-Dis Draco.

Nouveau persifflage.

-Pourquoi tu veux que je dise ton nom et ton prénom?

Il aurait peut-être dû lui poser la question avant... Mais bon.

-Pour être sûr... Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dis la première fois, le sifflement était plus long et il y avait moins d'ondulation. Ça m'intrigue, qu'est ce que c'était?

Harry vit l'impasse, il avait parlé sous l'emprise du plaisir et de ses émotions, il pesa le pour et le contre, il allait lui dire.

-En fait, la première fois... Je t'ai dis...

POP! Ils sursautèrent, Malefoy se tourna vers Zinky, l'elfe qui avait porté le message à Harry, elle les regarda, les yeux ronds, Harry jurerait y avoir vus de l'avidité et du vice!

-Que veux tu?

-C'est Monsieur et Madame qui m'envoie.

Draco se redressa.

-Que veulent ils?

-Ils m'ont dit qu'ils souhaitaient s'entretenir avec vous, ils sont dans l'antichambre.. Je leurs dit d'entré?

Le serpentard bondit hors de son siège, dévoilant Harry nu, ce dernier n'eut aucun doute, l'elfe se rinçait l'œil, lui faisant un sourire édenté, il allait pour protester lorsque le serpentard lui balança sa robe dans la tête.

-Rhabilles toi! Vite!

Il ne se fit pas prier.

-Draco...

-On ne peut pas transplaner des chambres, on peut le faire de l'antichambre, tu sortiras dès que je les aurait fait sortir.

-Je dois te parler.

-Pas maintenant. Zinky! Va leurs donner à boire.

Elle parût déçu, elle fit un clin d'œil salace et disparût dans un POP sonore.

-Attends Draco!

-Ferme ta robe Potter!

Le blond se battait avec la sienne.

-Tu sais, la première fois en fourchelang...

-Pas maintenant! Potter! Mon père est capable de sentir l'aura d'une blatte à travers du béton armé! Il vient me passer un savon, il va faire une attaque s'il me trouve à poil avec le golden boy. Il ne sait même pas que je suis gay!

-Justement...

-Rhabille toi Merlin!

Draco s'attaqua à la robe du brun, tout en utilisant un informulé pour nettoyer le fauteuil.

-Draco, c'est important...

-Plus tard!

-Je t'aime!

-Hein?

Il sursauta.

-En fourchelang, je t'ai dis je t'aime.

-Merci mes aïeux. Mais pour l'amour de Merlin rhabilles toi correctement!

Malefoy se mit à tirer sur sa robe pour la défroisser, Harry devait lui parler avant qu'il ne sorte.

-Draco...

-Merlin! Ferma ta robe!

-Je le pensais vraiment...

-Moi aussi! Continue de le pensée en t'habillant!

Le blond pesta en se rendant compte, grâce au reflet du blason, que son amant lui avait fait un suçon.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour une déclaration Potter.

-Écoute moi! Attends.

Harry referma le dernier bouton.

-Draco...

-Quoi encore bordel! Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, nous nous aimons, pas de problème, j'ai compris et on s'aimera encore la prochaine fois qu'on s'enverra en l'air!

Le golden boy l'obligea à lui faire face.

-Je tiens à toi, vraiment, je veux que tu saches que quoiqu'il arrive...

POP!

-Monsieur et Madame demande si Monsieur est indisposé?

-Non! J'arrive!

Draco se détourna de nouveau en renvoyant l'elfe.

-Draco tu ne me facilite pas la tâche!

-Alors tâche d'être à la hauteur et de disparaître, je n'ai vraiment pas envie que ma mère fasse une syncope!

Harry roula les yeux au ciel, il le retint par le poignet.

-Excellente idée!

-Quoi? O.O

-Caches toi!

-Hein?

-Sous le lit!

-Ça va pas la tête!

-L'armoire ne supportera pas ton poids.

Draco le poussa résolument vers le lit.

-Draco!

-Évites d'éternuer.

-Avant que tu ne les vois...

-Zut! Cette chambre est prise, il y a des malles sous le lit.

Le blond relâcha la couverture qu'il avait soulevé. Harry tentait de lui parler.

-Draco, d'abord je dois te demander si...

-Reste caché derrière la porte!

Le serpentard le poussa comme un meuble et ouvrit la porte. Lucius, Narcissa et Séverus lui firent face, mais Harry fit claquer la porte.

-T'es malade!

-Marre! On va le faire sans les formes puisque tu ne veux pas m'écouter!

-Hein?

Harry arracha la boîte de sa poche et prit la main droite de Malefoy pour l'y déposer.

-Voilà! Ça c'était ma demande en mariage!

Abasourdi, Draco regarda la boîte à bijou alors que Harry ouvrait la porte pour sortir, Lucius, Narcissa et Séverus firent de nouveau face.

-Potter! Je t'interdis de franchir cette porte sans m'avoir fais une demande digne de ce nom!

Draco le tira par le bras et fit claquer la porte, Harry lui fit face.

-On en serait pas là, si tu m'écoutais! (Harry)

Le blond lui rendit la boîte, le golden boy s'énerva.

-Garde là, abruti! Elle est pour toi!

-Il en est hors de question! J'attends une demande correcte!

-T'es mal placé! Je te dis que je t'aime et toi tu es prêt à me fourrer sous le lit comme de la vermine!

Puis Harry remit la boîte dans sa poche.

-T'en vaut pas la peine, laisse tomber!

-QUOI?

Draco le retint par le bras, il se débattit puis s'écarta.

-Je rêve! Tu veux m'épouser, oui ou non? (Draco)

-C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question Malefoy, mais c'est à croire que non.

-Qu'est ce que t'en sait! Tu ne m'as pas posé la question! Juste posé la bague entre les doigts!

-Tu me saoule!

Harry ouvrit la porte, elle claqua de nouveau, aucun d'eux n'avait levé la tête cette fois-ci, le blond le plaqua contre le mur.

-Je te laisserais pas partir comme ça!

-Mais tu vas me lâcher!

Le survivant le repoussa, énervé et blessé dans son orgueil.

-Et tu sais quoi Malefoy!

La situation dégénéra, le brun lui décocha une droite.

-T'es qu'un pauvre minable!

-Répète ça!

(L'auteur se relit et se rend compte que pour me demande en mariage, sa vire à la baston O.o) Séverus se tourna vers la porte en entendant un bruit de vase brisé, à l'intérieur l'arcade de Harry saignait alors que Malefoy, essuyait d'un revers sa lèvre fendu en lui tenant par le col.

-Bordel, je tiens à toi Malefoy, j'voulais juste savoir si tu accepterais de finir ta vie avec moi et j'me rend compte que c'est impossible, on...

-Oui!

-Quoi?

-J'veux t'épouser demeuré! Bien sûr que je veux finir ma vie avec toi, tu crois que je perdrais mon temps à te retenir pour rien! Si je tiens à ce que tu refasses cette fichu demande c'est parce que que je veux l'accepter!

Un frisson courut le long de l'échine du brun, alors que Malefoy poursuivait.

-Je ne peux pas te dire non, nous sommes liés, je ne peux que finir mon existence à tes cotés;

Le sang déserta le visage d'Harry, Malefoy avait dit oui.. Alors pourquoi ça lui faisait autant mal?

Le voyant calmé il relâcha sa prise, ce dernier recula.

-Non, Malefoy...

-Quoi?

-Pas pour ça...

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte?

Il ne comprenait plus rien

-Je ne veux pas que tu me dises oui pour ça; Je ne veux pas t'épouser à cause de ça.

-Que...

-Tu n'as rien compris...

Il aurait préféré que l'autre refuse, c'était vraiment douloureux, et avant qu'il n'y pense la gouttelette s'écrasa sur le parquet, Harry s'essuya la joue d'un revers et la planta sur place, la porte ouverte. Il était tétanisé, piégé par l'expression du brun. Son corps se tendit vers le gryffondor, qu'est ce qu'il ne comprenait pas? Qu'est ce qui lui échappait?

-HARRY! JE VEUX T'EPOUSER BORDEL!

Le golden boy passa l'antichambre.

-Attends! Explique moi! Dans quelle langue je dois te le dire!

Draco n'accorda aucun intérêt à ses parents, poursuivant sa sygisbée. La porte lui répondit, il l'ouvrit pour lui courir après, Harry était à quelque pas devant, descendant les escaliers pour faire face à tout un rassemblement de l'Ordre et de ses amis auquel il avait dit d'attendre. Le golden boy stoppa, Draco arriva à sa hauteur alors que le brun le fusillait.

-Arrête!

Il siffla de rage puis descendit, suivit de près par Malefoy.

-Harry!

Ce dernier le bouscula, le serpentard était perdu.

-J'ai dis oui! Dis moi... BORDEL!

Ils sursautèrent, Harry s'arrêta.

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour te retenir? Qu'est ce que je dois dire pour te convaincre? Harry!

-Si c'est juste le lien qui nous retiens, je ne veux pas, je...

-J'ai besoin de toi!

Draco l'attrapa par sa manche pour le forcer à lui faire face.

-C'est plus fort Harry. Tu crois que c'est juste une envie? Depuis tout ce temps j'aurais trouvé quelque chose d'autre, quelqu'un d'autre...Tu es le seul que je désir, il n'y a que toi! Ça fait trop longtemps que je ne fais plus de rune, et je maîtrise pas le fourchelang pour te dire je t'aime. J'admets j'ai mauvais caractère, ma tête enfle un peu aussi, mais je veux finir ma vie avec toi, Harry...

Le serpentard le regardait dans les yeux.

-J'apprendrais à coiffer ta tignasse, je porterais les couleurs de ta maison, j'irais au mariage de tous les Weasley, je porterais les enfants s'il le faut! J'me ferais tatouer « J'aime Harry Potter » où tu voudra, on ira s'enterrer dans une ville moldu, je changerais de nom!

Malefoy le tenait par le cou en reprenant son souffle.

-Dis moi ce que je dois faire pour que tu m'épouses.

Le serpentard l'attira à lui, par automatisme Harry lui glissa les mains sur les hanches. Il y avait juste eux dans ce monde.

-C'est une très belle déclaration.

Harry avait un sourire irrépressible.

-Tu restes?

Malefoy voulait l'entendre.

-Je suis sûr que la bague t-iras.

Le gryffondor franchit la distance et possessif entama un baiser langoureux, ils se séparèrent à peine.

-Juste comme ça... Pour les enfants.

-Oh! J'ai très bien retenu, tu les porteras...

Il siffla entre ses dents avec un sourire narquois.

-On peut encore discuter, tu porteras le premier, puis toi le deuxième et encore toi pour le troisième et...

BLAM! Ron qui avait tourné de l'œil s'effondra.

********************************** FLASH***********************************

-Il suffirait de falsifier un peu la réalité...

-Qu'est ce que vous entendez par là?

Snape se mit à épousseter sa robe.

-Vos deux flux étaient compatible, d'ailleurs c'est pour cette raison que vous vous êtes liés automatiquement à Malefoy, et lui à vous, n'importe quel analyse prouverait que vous vous faîtes écho.

-Comment ça?

-Vous êtes sygisbée Potter c'est l'ultime explication au fait que le magnétisme soit si puissant, la potion ne durent que deux semaines, sauf que la combinaison de vos magies avait une extrême homogénéité. Une fois lancé, ça ne pouvait que perdurer.

-Donc?

Il regarda perplexe son ex-professeur.

-La liaison était inévitable, deux sygisbée finissent toujours par s'assembler, c'est de l'ordre des polarité, c'est la seule exception à la loi. Nous dirons que votre lien c'est révéler en septième années, oublions la potion et que Dumbledore avec son héliomètre n'a fait que le raffermir. Albus n'avait vraiment pas envisager que vous puissiez être némésis...

-Pourquoi?

-Par ce qu'il n'y avait aucun signe, votre magnétisme aurait dû s'éveiller depuis votre première rencontre... Mais de toute évidence vous étiez assez entêter pour aller à l'encontre de votre propre nature.

Harry rougit en reculant, embarrassé sur le coup...

-Vous voulez dire... Que.. Depuis le début c'était entre nous... Même sans la potion nous aurions...

-Je veux dire que vous et Monsieur Malefoy faîtes une belle paire d'âne! La réaction à toujours eut lieu entre vous sauf que vous avez pousser votre lien à son opposé plutôt que d'admettre la vérité Potter, vous avez préférer l'extrême sentiment qu'est la haine! Tôt ou tard vous vous seriez retrouver.

Le silence tomba, Harry était en train de digérer la nouvelle.

-Il y a une dernière chose Potter.

-Hum?

-J'ignore si vous le savez, mais cette union aux yeux de la loi équivaux à un mariage pur et simple. Il faudra l'expliquer à Draco, il comprendra. J'ai la preuve formel de votre état de sygisbée, il ne manquera plus qu'à officialiser le tout.

Il mit un temps avant de suivre sa pensée.

-En gros... Je dois lui demander de m'épouser pour clore l'histoire.

-Vous avez tout comprit Potter.

*******************************FIN FLASH**************************

Malefoy était affalé sur Harry somnolant, regardant la bague à son doigt.

-Juste comme ça... Harry, tu te souviens, j'avais parlé de me faire tatouer sur la peau

« j'aime Harry Potter »?

-Moui?

Harry ouvrit un œil.

-Tu savais que quarante conq pour cent des cancers de la peau sont dû à l'encre?

-Alors qu'est ce que tu proposes?

Malefoy se coula contre son oreille, chuchotant.

-Je te fais une gâterie et en échange c'est toi qui te fais tatouer.

-Piètre consolation, merci pour ma peau!

-Mais on sait tous que tu est plus résistant que la moyenne!

Se défendit le blond.

-Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne?

Draco traça des arabesques invisible du bout du doigt sur le torse de son amant.

-Tu sais... Le même petit jeu que celui qu'on a fait avant que tu ne me demande si gentiment en mariage.

Il parla très bas alors que les joues du brun s'embrasaient au souvenir, un frisson lui remonte dans le dos, Draco eut un large sourire en entendant battre le cœur du brun, Harry fit la moue.

-Ça dépend... Me faire tatouer quoi? Et où?

-Oh! Ma foi, très peu de chose! C'est très court!

-Parle, tu m'intéresses, où?

-Ce serait bien placer, juste en bas de ton dos, au niveau des reins...

-Histoire que tu puisse l'admirer, c'est ça?

Rigola le gryffondor.

-Et ce serait?

-Propriété de Draco Malefoy.

Le golden boy le surplomba en le faisant rouler.

-Il faudra plus d'une gâterie pour me faire adopter pareille idée!

Gronda t-il.

-J'y travaille, j'y travaille, sinon... Juste comme ça, le mariage de tous les Weasley...

-Pitié! Draco! Nous sommes en lune de miel! Tu reviendras sur tes promesses lorsqu'on se disputera pour savoir qui gardera le chien contre les enfants!Le blond éclata de rire en l'enlaçant.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************** THE END!

Béli en pyjama rayé de bagnard tiens un oreiller, à son pied une chaîne rattaché à un boulet marqué « Histoire pour Lumi »:

Virer se projecteur de ma tronche! C'est vrai, j'pouvais pas faire autrement! L'histoire me poursuivait! Elle s'accrochait à moi toute la journée, elle me hantait la nuit, elle me tirait les orteils dès que je m'assoupissait/ _Tu parles de ton ombre là_/ Ah? Oups! … Aucun des lemons ne me plaît! Et je sais qu'en me relisant/ _O.o_/ Oui, je vais me relire/_ O.O_/ Il le faut bien/_O.O/_ Pour corriger les fautes/ _é.è fais pas semblant! On sait tous que tu vas en laisser plein!_/ Je sais mais il faut quand même qu'il soit lisible.../ _Bon courage!_/ Merci!

Le seul truc qui m'a éclater c'est la scène où Harry essaye de le demander en mariage alors qu'ils e rhabilles, et puis la fin qui ressemble à un épilogue...

Donc pour en revenir cette fic est dédier à ma moitié! Mon corps! Pour ne pas dire mon cadavre préféré! (Elle n'aime pas que je la traite de cadavre)

J'ai donc taper avec mes petits doigts, soit 21 pages écrite, l'un de mes plus court OS! Il fallait que je le publie!


End file.
